Blazin'
by watts63
Summary: After the events of Def Jam: Fight for NY, Hero joins Shibusen. Why did he help D-Mob escape in the first place? And does the former circuit fighter have what it takes? Hero x Electra. Rated M for Language, Violence, & Limes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, Def Jam: Fight for NY or the song 'Walk with me' by Joe Budden (A/N: The lyrics to the song are not in order in this chapter).

****EDIT: Sorry about deleting the story, guys. It was dumb move and I promised to never do it again!****

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Prologue: Walk With Me! The Story of Hero?**

_Come and take a walk with me...  
>I need all of y'all to come and take a walk with me...<br>I need for all of y'all to feel what I'm going through  
>And see what I see, if you got time to take a walk with me<br>Wait a minute now...  
>Shit ain't like I thought it would be<br>Come to Jersey from New York with me  
>I know you busy...<br>But take the time out to walk with me  
>Pay attention on this tour with me<br>Maybe I'm seeing something wrong  
>Come along and make sure with me<br>Come and take a short walk with me_

_Yo... I'm seeing a couple things wrong with the way that I'm living  
>So come and walk with me I just need a second opinion<em>

Five months ago, I helped a crime boss D-Mob escape from possible jail time by stealing someone's truck, and ramming it to a police car to gain a spot on his crew.

And I did it all on the fly.

_Introduce you to my friends I got to see if you notice  
>If they loyal or if they all got an ulterior motive<em>

At first D-Mob's fighters were very hesitant of me (especially Sticky) and they had every right to be.

_See some snake niggaz, me and them don't deal anymore  
>Ever since I got signed I don't know whats real anymore<em>

After the incident between D-Mob and Briggs (A/N: Def Jam Vendetta), D-Mob's empire was rocked, and his rival Crow used that opportunity to steal his fighters & his clubs.

_I'm paranoid so excuse me if I seem to be nervous  
>But everybody from my past now they trying to resurface<em>

So bringing in an unknown seventeen year old, barely trained fighter like me at a time like this, needless to say, there was a lot of pressure on me.

_Trying to rekindle, They don't think I know they gone limo  
>I got cousins I never knew they trying to pass me a demo<br>Maybe I'm wrong, like I told you main I need your opinion  
>Me and him never spoke before so I don't see whats so different<em>

Before I could put in work, D-Mob's top lieutenant, and advisor Blaze sent me to Stapleton Athletics to be trained by the legendary Henry Rollins.

Even though he beat me within an inch of my life in his sparring sessions, thanks to him, he turned me from a guy who relied on his natural talent to an all-round fighter in a short period of time. Teaching me the art of Blazin', and its techniques that I thought could be only done in video games. When Rollins was satisfied with my progress, I was sent to the frontlines.

_Dudes I don't know they recognize me start extending they hand  
>And I'm tripping ready for beef when he was only a fan (why?)<br>Cause these niggaz in my hood say they don't like how I'm reppin'  
>Let me know how strongly you feel, will I be needing my weapon<em>

After beating a couple of fighters including O.E., D-Mob booked me in my first big fight at his home base, Club 357 against one of Crow's best fighters, Ice-T. Undoubtedly, it was one of the toughest fights I ever had in the circuit, and when I beat him, I prove to everyone that I was the real deal.

_See to me it's heavy, but to you it may seem petty  
>Let's continue walking, I know you ain't tired already<em>

_I take you to meet my girl I got to see if you notice  
>If she love me or if the bitch got an alterial motive<em>

Beating Ice-T got me a lot of attention - especially from the ladies. After another fight in the win column at the Limit, I sat with Blaze, and he asked me out of all the women there, who I would want to take home. That was when I noticed at the other side of the bar, a gorgeous woman turned her head, and raise her eyebrows at me in a seductive matter, and turn back around. She had the hots for me and the feeling was mutual.

_Why am I hated cause I handle my business  
>Ain't got to look for a girl nowadays cause almost all these niggaz is bitches<em>

So I headed to her direction and before I could get a word in, a fighter name Nyne (who I already beaten btw) got up in my face, and said the most ridiculous thing I ever heard:

"She's with me."

I wanted to laugh right there on the spot, but instead, I kept my cool, look her fine ass, and then back to the bummy-ass nigga in front of me, and said:

"Why am I not convinced?"

WHAM! This muthafucka head-butted me! And right in front of her too, which made me look like a punk.

Even though Nyne fought harder than our last encounter, he was still one of the worst fighters in the circuit, and it didn't take long for me to beat him.

After took that chump out, I took Kimora Lee back to my crib as we got to know each other better if you know what I mean.

But three nights later at the Babylon nightclub where I gain another victory, she congratulated me before heading off to the restroom. While I waited for her, I noticed a blonde bombshell in a smoking red corset outfit checking me out, and I got to admit, I liked what I saw. Blaze seen what I was doing, took me by the side, and told me important words to live by:

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

But I ignored him and started to flirt with her and guess who comes back?

Kimora.

She gets all up in my face and before I could say anything, the blonde began to pull me away from her so we could leave, but Kimora had other ideas as she pushed her over the rail, down to the floor where the fights happen. But the jokes on her as the blonde began to beat the living hell out of Kimora. And when she was done and finished with her opponent, Carmen Electra took me back home in a heartbeat to see how much "energy" I had left.

But it turns out Blaze's advice was dead-on.

A few days later at the same club, I was about to fight Sean Paul, until a Mexican fighter named Skull got into my face talking about how I was dogging his girl. And the girl behind him was Kimora herself. And the worse part about it, she was putting on an academy award performance trying to look innocent and shit. Then out of nowhere, Solo punches me in the face and we began to rumble… for under a minute as I knocked him the fuck out. When I looked up to find for my ex, she was long gone.

She's lucky Carmen wasn't there with me or she would've gotten fucked up.

A month in, I was undefeated, took back clubs, got a hot girlfriend, and earning the respect of my comrades (except for Sticky that is), but we were still losing out to Crow, so D-Mob decided to try, and have Blaze take down Crow's top fighter, Crack, but in the end, it was all for nothing as Blaze fell to the Puerto Rican bulldozer.

Later on, I faced off, and beat the turncoat, WC in Crow's spot, the Red Room. During the post-fight celebration with my crew, Crow came up to us, and proposed a winner takes all fight for supremacy, and the loser would "go to Jersey".

_I'm letting the labels know that Jersey City is gifted (dog)_

_When they didn't know that Jersey City existed, but it's cool dog  
>Certain cats in Jersey City so hateful (Hateful)<br>And certain cats in Jersey City ain't grateful (Ain't grateful)_

Obviously, Crow chose Crack, but surprisingly, D-Mob chose me.

_All they say is I don't chill anymore  
>Ever since I got signed they don't think I'm real anymore<em>

Sticky was pissed off, and threw a hissy fit about not being picked as he was the one that encourage the fight in the first place, but D-Mob gave the ball to me, and I'm damn sure was not about to drop it.

No one thought I could win. Everyone thought I was going to get slaughtered, but when the smoke cleared, and the dust was settled, in the hellish fight, I pulled out the upset, and defeated Crack.

At first, I thought the war was over, and sent Crow packing, but I was wrong, dead wrong.

_See 'em often while we walking I'll show you the drug dealers  
>and some dudes that hate me word on the streets is they real killers dog<em>

Later that night, while D-Mob, Blaze, and I were celebrating in the limo, a car drove by, and started shooting at us.

_Where was the hate back when I wasn't on my feet_

_An alcoholic, school dropout, just a bum on the street_

The driver swirled, and crashed into a pole, without thinking, my dumbass decided to chase after armed men without any heat down the subway.

_Where was the hate during my adolescence  
>Back when that psychiatrist was trying hard to get me on immanic depression so man<em>

Trejo shot at me, but I dodged it in time, and it didn't intimidate me as I tried to stop them, but I was too late as they got on the train, but I was shocked when I discovered Sticky joined up with Crow, and motioned me to turn around, and when I did, there was an Uzi pointing between my eyes as Trejo pulled the trigger…fortunately he ran out of bullets as I began to whoop his ass. But when I gave him my last blow, it sent him flying to the tracks, and unfortunately for Trejo, there was a train coming, and you can probably guess what happened next.

_I don't recall none of this happenin' back then  
>And I don't understand I was still rappin' back then<em>

When I came back from the subway, I realized that D-Mob was shot, and Blaze was injured from the crash.

Because of D-Mob's condition, we were forced to leave him behind as the cops showed up.

All I thought about was killing Crow, and that disloyal, fool-ass, bitch-made punk Sticky, but I got to thank Blaze for having the cooler head in the situation.

No wonder Blaze was the Major Advisor.

Crow thought without D-Mob, the crew would self-destruct, but all he did was add fuel to the fire.

One by one, I was taking down his fighters, and his clubs. Hell, I even won three tournaments including The Source magazine team tournament with the crew's newest member, O.E.**.**

Not to mention Doc made a $10,000 bet with me on how many clubs we could win (in which I won of course).

During that time, Crow had the nerve to offer me a spot in his crew.

Is he fucking stupid?

After trying kill me?

That made whooping Crow's ass that much sweeter.

_I'm told I shouldn't be alone cause I'm a star in my hood  
>Something might happen now, they know who you are in the hood, they do<em>

After winning another club, I got jumped by Crow, Magic, and Sticky in my crib. At first I thought they were going to kill me, but instead Crow tries to persuade me to join up with him again. I told him no, but then he pulls out a handful of black hair, and says:

"What? You don't recognize your girl's hair when you see it?"

**That son of a bitch kidnapped Carmen!**

Crow told me she was ok but if I don't fight for him, she's good as dead.

… I had no choice but to be Crow's manservant.

_So I can't tell you how I feel anymore  
>Ever since I got signed I can't tell what's real anymore, you feelin' me dog<em>

It made me sick to my stomach to betray Blaze like this, but if it meant saving Carmen's life, I'll learn to live with it… eventually.

Within two weeks, I retook all of the clubs I earned on D-Mob's crew for Crow. Except for one – D-Mob's Club 357 against their last offence, Doc.

As I headed to the ring ignoring all the glares I was getting from the fighters, Blaze stopped me, and demanded to know why I was doing this. I couldn't even look him in the eye as I knew it would be a dead giveaway. After I didn't give him an answer, Blaze snatched the pendant D-Mob gave me back at the limo off my neck leaving me alone in misery.

After I defeated Doc, just when I thought I was done, Crow asked me to do one more job, and with my situation, I had to agree.

So when Crack and WC rode me all the way down to Hunt Point's Scrapyard, and I was wondering what the hell we're doing out here, and when I got out of the car, that's when I saw it; Magic beating down a bloody, beaten Blaze with a bat.

Then Magic hands me the bat and told me to kill him.

No matter how much I was thinking about saving Carmen, I just couldn't do it.

That was when I knocked out WC with the bat, and got into a tag fight with Blaze against Crack, and Magic.

After beating them, Magic told me that they weren't planning to keep Carmen alive, and that she's being held up at the Red Hook Tire building.

I took their car, and drove like a bat out of a hell.

Luckily there weren't a lot of cars driving that late so I made it there in no time.

When I got into the building, I found Carmen tied to a chair and Sticky with a gasoline tank.

Then after Sticky made his speech about wanting to fight me all this time (seriously all he had to do was ask, not kidnap my girlfriend), pulls out a lighter, drops it on the floor, and the flames suddenly surrounded us like a ring of fire.

Exactly - it was a ring of fire.

To me, that was hands down the most nerve-wrecking fight I ever engaged in, but I wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction of walking out of there alive, and after tossing him to the flames, Sticky was no more.

By the time I got Carmen out of the burning building, she inhaled too much smoke, and lost consciousness.

"This has gotten way out of hand."

You damn right it did, Blaze.

With the fire department (as well as police and civilians) coming our way, we left Carmen behind headed to Crow's headquarters to confront him once, and for all.

During the drive, called the crew and told them the whole story about why I betrayed them - clearing my name.

When we arrived, Crow and company were out front. Crack and WC (A/N: he's such a turncoat) decides to leave Crow to join up with us in an all-out brawl but Crow ran away into his headquarters and I followed him.

When I made it up the top floor into Crow's office, I was thinking about how I had him all to myself even despite of all the pain I was in from the other fights, no one harms my girl, and lives to tell the tale, but I was interrupted when Magic pointed a gun to my head.

Great.

But lucky for me, Magic disobeyed Crow's orders, and handed me the gun instead.

It was almost funny seeing how pathetic Crow was begging for his life, so I pulled the trigger, emptying the chamber…on the walls.

Crow wasn't worth it anymore. Crow is nothing but garbage… but it was a mistake as that bastard stabbed me in the back - literally.

Now I understood. Crow was one guy who should never be spared.

Tried to kill me.

Tried to kill D-Mob.

Tried to kill Blaze.

Kidnapping Carmen.

And I tried to spare his life?

Those were my thoughts when I sent him flying out of the window as Crow pummeled to his death.

Blaze showed up in the office to tell me that the cops were coming as I heard the sirens getting closer, but before he did, he gave me back the pendant he took earlier. When Blaze told me to bail, I decided to stay back for awhile, and catch up to him later. While I looked up at the sky, there was one person I wanted to see, scratch that, the one person I _needed_ to see. I escaped without being seen by the cops, got my ride back (A/N: the customized Cadillac Escalade he won from the team tournament), and headed for the orphanage.

Why?

'Cause it's where my son lives – my seven year old son, Avon.

_So I got to ride with a gun  
>From trying to get my mom and pop up out of the slums and provide for my son<br>_

He's the reason why I did all this.

… You're probably wondering how the hell that happened. Well, I'm going to make this short, and sweet – when I was nine years old, I had sex with my 4th grade teacher. It lasted for three months until we were caught. We were never protected and when she was arrested, she was revealed to be pregnant with my child.

_If you met my baby moms would you notice  
>If she was ready for a child or if her ass had an alterial motiv<em>

Nine months later, Avon Watts was born, and the woman avoided jail time by receiving probation, wanting nothing to do with our son. When my mother found out about it, who was drunk at the time – actually she was drunk all the time, but anyways, when she was informed about the affair, she hit me with a right hook, knocking me flat on my back, proceeded to beat the hell out of me until I passed out from the pain, and physically threw me out of the house in broad daylight. And to tell you the truth… that wasn't even the worse beating I ever gotten from her, but it would be the last.

She was arrested and sentenced ten years for child abuse. She committed suicide within the first week of her sentence.

Since then, Avon, and I were sent to foster home to foster home to foster home until two years ago when we became untouchable.

Then there's the bullshit that's been talked about me from child services to assholes who don't know jack-shit, judging me at every turn. And I'm not going even mention all the therapy I had to go through to convince everyone that being molested at school, abused at home, and sacrificing my childhood didn't make me 'emotionally unstable'.

*sigh* Life's a cruel bitch.

But despite my struggles in raising him, I love Avon with all my heart. Whenever the pressure feel to be too much, his smile would always keeps me going. He's smart (sometimes too much for his own good), talented, full of energy (too much sugar if you ask me), and despite all the misfortune that came upon him, my little man stayed strong through it all. Also, at the age of six, he got trained at Stapleton Athletics and learned martial arts.

That's right; he's been trained longer than I have.

When I told Avon that I'll be going away to be a fighter, his face bright up like a Christmas tree. *sigh* If he only knew what was I getting myself into.

During that time, I couldn't contact him at all because I wanted to keep him in the dark as much as possible because I foolishly jumped the gun in telling him want I'm be doing and Avon had to endure a lot of things without me around.

I missed him so much…

So you can imagine the expression Carmen wore when she came home to find a little boy who looks like me, eating Frosted Flakes.

I had a lot of explaining to do...

_Cause she would hold me so tight when I was ready to relapse  
>Tell me to relax, I ain't know no better straight out of rehab<em>

_Bottom line I was lonesome  
>But we was wrong for each other, Angie I grown some<em>

After Crow's death, the circuit started to do a series of one-night tournament extravaganzas with huge paydays.

_Got bigger issues, if you went to Def Jam would you notice  
>If they was out for my best interest or do they just see a dollar in Joseph? (Ugh)<br>Guess I ain't sure how I feel anymore  
>Ever since I got signed I can't tell what's real anymore<em>

Meanwhile, D-Mob challenged me to a fight at the Hunt's Point Scrapyard around after hours, and in the matter of eighty-two seconds, I beat my boss.

_I mean them same record execs that wanted me in  
>Don't care that I'm the next nigga, they just wanna see spins I swear<br>Guess I ain't sure how I feel anymore  
>Ever since I got signed I can't tell what's real anymore, you feelin' me dog<em>

Then after winning a three-way free-for-all tournament at Club Murder and being declared a legend, I decided to leave the underground circuit forever.

It was over. It was all over.

I won ninety-five fights (A/N: the total of fights you get in story mode), never tasting defeat, seven tournament victories, and winning more than half a million dollars in high-stakes fighting.

But now what?

It sucks to leave Blaze and the others, but not _everyone_ was happy that I killed Crow, and after 'kidnapping' my son, the cops were closing in on me. Needless to say, I was public enemy #1.

Then suddenly, there was a solution, a day before my last fight, I was watching TV, and saw a commercial about the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and that's when I thought about it. With the cops having no jurisdiction to Death City, it was the the perfect getaway.

I always wanted to leave the projects and now I have no excuse.

After talking it over with Avon and Carmen, we were on our way to a city that is in the middle of the fucking desert in my Escalade that's famous for a military base that acquires teenage soldiers to go around the world fighting killers, monsters, and witches for little pay then eating their very souls to become Death Scythes.

… This is going to be interesting.

_Come and take a walk with me...  
>I need all of y'all to come and take a walk with me...<br>I need for all of y'all to feel what I'm going through  
>And see what I see, if you got time to take a walk with me<br>Wait a minute now...  
>Shit ain't like I thought it would be<br>Come to Jersey from New York with me  
>I know you busy...<br>But take the time out to walk with me  
>Pay attention on this tour with me<br>Maybe I'm seeing something wrong  
>Come along and make sure with me<br>Come and take a short walk with me_

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Author Notes: Hero's Casual Appearance**

**Height: **6'4"

**Weight**: 204

**Age**: 17

**Race**: Afro-American

**From**: Staten Island, New York

**Fighting Style(s)**: Wrestling, Kickboxing, Streetfighting

**Size**: Large

**Haircut**: Black Bald Fade

**Eyes**: Silver

**Ears**: Wide

-White Def Jam U. s/s Striped Rugby Polo Shirt

-Blue Enyce 5 Pocket Jeans

-White Reebok Athletic Shoes

-White Def Jam U Wool Baseball Cap (Tilted to the Right)

-Silver Vendetta "V" Chain

-Black Shibusen Bracelet (Right Wrist; Explained in Next Chapter)

-White Ecko Bricktop Watch (Left Wrist)

-Tribal 1 Tattoos on Right Forearm (Level 3) and Back (Level 3)

-Tribal 2 Tattoo on Left Bicep (Level 1)

**Avon Watts' Casual Appearance**

**Age**: 7

**Race**: Afro-American

**From**: Staten Island, New York

**Fighting Style(s)**: Martial Arts

**Size**: Small

**Haircut**: Black Parted Cornrows

**Eyes**: Silver

**Ears**: Wide

-Red Short Sleeve Button-Up Shirt Opened with White T-Shirt

-Faded Blue Baggy Stonewash Jeans

-Red Classic Low-Cut Shoes

-Red/White Rocawear Logo Visor

-Red/White/Red Rocawear Logo Forearm Band (Left)

-Silver Dog Tag Chain

**Why did I make the character a Dad? Simply 'cause I wanted to do something different. **

**In my opinion, the timeline for DJFFNY story mode (adding the extra fights) lasted for a total of five months.**

**Good, bad, great, horrible? Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, Def Jam: Fight for NY or "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J. If I did, Def Jam Icon wouldn't suck.

Thanks for the review, CrazyKidd99. Good to know that somebody likes it.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Chapter One: Death City's New Resident! Two Worlds Collide?**

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BE-SLAM*

"Goddamn it."

At 5:30 in the morning, in the bedroom of his new apartment (A/N: he lives in the same apartment building as Hiro as seen in episode 32), the seventeen year old, Hero Watts yawned as he turned off the alarm clock.

"Good morning, baby."

Hero looked down at his thirty-two year old girlfriend, Carmen Electra who's wearing nothing but a black tank top, and red panties lying on top of his bare chest with a warm smile.

"Morning, Carmen." He greeted back with a smirk.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" She asked.

"Dreams?" He questioned as his eyes ogle at the curvaceous figure of Carmen. _I can never get tired of her_ he said mentally as his hand began to voyage down Carmen's body towards her ass, groping one of her cheeks which makes the older woman gasped softly.

"Shoot, how about you make my dream a reality right now." Hero suggested in a lewd tone.

"Mmmm, I can huh?" the older woman replied seductively as she moved up from his chest on top of him, putting her lips on his. The room began to fill with ecstasy as they open their mouths, trading saliva with their tongues. Carmen moaned in his mouth as she felt her young lover's giant hard-on thrusting up the place between her legs and giving into temptation, she began grinding her pussy onto Hero's cock which is begging to be let out of the grey briefs it was confine in.

"Daddy! Ms. Electra!" a small voice called out behind their door.

_Oh, shit!_

The couple turned their heads to see the doorknob twist and in a heartbeat, Carmen jumped off of Hero wrapping the covers around herself while Hero pretended to be asleep balled up in a knot to hide his erection as the door opened to reveal a little boy with parted black cornrows wearing a white t-shirt, and black shorts, but what stood out the most is his wide ears and silver eyes – just like his father.

_Being cock blocked by your own son is a great way to start the morning._ Hero sarcastically thought in his 'slumber'.

Hero's seven year old son, Avon then hopped from the doorway to the bed, and started shaking his 'sleeping' father.

"C'mon, sleepy head, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." Hero mumbled, covering his face 'snoring' while Carmen was trying her best not to laugh.

"But today's our first day of school." Avon informed him. That reminder made Hero stop snoring, looked down at his right wrist to see his black bracelet with the Shibusen logo on it, and turn to the direction of his son who has a large smile on his face.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

*Hero's POV*

It's been two weeks since I left the circuit and moved my love ones to Death City. The first few days of our arrival, we were going out and having a good time now that I can go out in public. It amazes me how the two had been able to hit it off. At first back in New York, Avon disliked Carmen as he felt like she was the reason I didn't see him for four months (which was my fuck-up). But every time I came home from fighting, they grew closer, and closer, and by the time we left, Carmen won him over. Personally, I think Carmen being a fighter herself has a lot to do with it as he is a fan of martial arts… and the fact that my son thinks she's pretty.

When she found out about Avon, I thought she would've run out the door like she's Carl Lewis, but she stay by my side knowing that there's more downside than up. With my baggage alone, that would be enough for any woman to bail. I constantly tried to think about what she wants from me, but only one conclusion comes to mind… is she's in love with me. And for what I put myself through just to see her alive again, the feel the same way.

Being in a life or death situation, show people's true colors doesn't it?

But it hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows. It was soon leaked out that I, the fugitive has appeared in town and it didn't take long to get a response as I received an envelope from the Academy. Inside the envelope, was a bracelet, and a letter. The letter said that they sympathies with the hardships of life have thrown at me, but for my crimes back in New York, they couldn't just let me walk around the city without some sort of leash. Which the letter would explain that the bracelet is actually a GPS device to know where I am at all times, basically used for people who are house arrest. Also, I, and my son as well was offered a full scholarship to Shibusen.

Both offers were mandatory and if I declined, they would have no alternative, but to banish me from the city.

No matter how nice and sincere the letter was, in my eyes the message was clear: Either I get down or I lay down.

If that ain't gangsta shit, I don't know what is. So with the cards I was debt with, I had to agree.

And since then with help from Carmen, I've been training, busting my ass because I know at first glance, Shibusen is a school for kids like Avon to learn, but behind it all is a military base with soldiers who are younger than me that has killed more people than I'll ever know.

What the hell I got myself into now?

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

*Back to the bedroom*

"He's right. You don't want to be late for your first day, don't you?" Carmen said with an amused expression on her face.

_Oh, you just love my misery don't you?_ Hero deeply sighed. "Alright, alright, I'm up." He declared. Hero sat up on the bed and placed his hand (the non-groping hand) on top of his head and grinned. "Good morning, little man."

"Good morning, Daddy. Good morning, Ms. Electra." Avon acknowledges the two.

"Good morning to you, too, Avon." The woman retorted.

"What are doing up so early, Avon?" Hero asked as he knows the only reason Avon gets up this early in the morning on his own is if it's on a Saturday to watch all the morning cartoons or…

"You pee the bed didn't you?" Hero deadpanned.

Carmen then slowly moved away from the boy.

Avon's face became flustered in embarrassment. "No! I haven't pee the bed in a long time thank you very much! I'm just excited that I'm going to the same school with you!" Avon then covered his mouth as he realized Carmen is still right in front of him. _Oh, crud! Now she knows I used to wet the bed. How humiliating._

A cold look appeared on Hero's face. "I think someone needs to take the bass out their voice." He said in a chilling matter.

"S-sorry, sir." Avon said sweat dropping.

"Now, when you woke up, did you wash your face, brush your teeth, and get dress for today?"

"No, sir."

"So what should you be doing right now?"

"All those things you just said."

"Exactly."

The frowning Avon got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, but before the boy could-

"Avon." Hero's voice made Avon freeze at the doorway and turn to his father in a nervous matter.

Hero's emotionless expression changed to a kindhearted one. "I'm excited, too." _Excited, my ass._

Avon's frown turned upside down as he shut the door behind him rushing off to get ready.

"Hey, what did I tell you about running in the house?" Hero called out, but sighed as Avon was long gone. "I swear that boy has A.D.D., I don't care what anybody says."

He then suddenly heard a lustful voice call out his name: "_Hero_."

"Huh?" the confused teen turned around and was hit in the face with a piece of clothing. When he snatched it off his face, he recognized it to be Carmen's tank top. Hero then looked up to see his girlfriend lying on the bed topless, staring lasciviously at the former circuit fighter.

"It's time for you to finish what you started, big daddy." She says in an exotic tone motioning the boy with her index finger.

Loving what he sees, the large bulge in his underwear appeared again. _Well, we do have a couple minutes to spare. I might as well make the most of it._ "Oh, believe me; Ialways finish what I start."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

_Wow! This place is huge!_

_The Death Weapon Meister Academy. I knew this place is huge, but damn!_

The fully clothed Hero and Avon were now in front of the Academy, staring in amazement at the multi-billion dollar building. The towers, the skulls, the candles, the big-ass stairs - to Hero, it kind of looks like-

"Pee-Wee's Funhouse went to hell and got an extreme makeover." Hero said to himself.

"What?" Avon said while snickering.

"Nothing." Hero replied. "Alright, let's go." Hero was about to walk the stairs until he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, he turn to see that it's his son who looks worried while looking at the stairs in front of him. "Um, Daddy, how are we gonna do this?"

"It's quite simple really." Hero then squats down in front of Avon. "Hop on my back." He says as Avon grinned hopping on his Dad's back in a heartbeat.

"You're ready now?" Hero asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Avon exclaimed.

Hero warned Avon to hold on tight and within a flash, Hero ran up the stairway, and in a matter of time, without breaking a sweat, Hero made it up on top of the staircase, but as he did, the father and son duo realized they weren't the only ones at the top. In front of the entranceway is a serious-looking man with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit blazer, dress pants, an olive green button down dress shirt tucked in, and a black cross tie.

At the sight of the man, Avon got off Hero's back.

"Are you Hero Watts?" the redhead asked in a serious tone.

Hero crossed his arms while his son followed suit "Who wants to know?"

The redhead's face lighten up "Let me introduce myself." He says as he put out his hand in form of a handshake. "My name is Death-Scythe - Lord Death's Weapon."

Hero raised his left eyebrow in surprise as he accepted the handshake. _Lord Death's Weapon? That means he's the head honcho's right-hand man_.

After they let go, Death-Scythe revert his eyes to the child, squatting down to the boy's level, putting on a friendly smile _He looks exactly like his Dad_. "Hi, there. You must be Avon."

Avon looked the other way. "I don't talk to strangers-OW!" The boy cried out in pain as Hero started twisting the boy's left ear while Death-Scythe sweat dropped.

"Nobody likes a smartass!" Hero shouted as he let go of Avon's ear.

"Sorry, Mr. Death-Scythe."Avon apologized groaning while holding onto his ear.

"Don't worry about it." The Demon Scythe told the child. "So, what do you think of Death City so far?"

"I really like it here, but it's so _hot_." He emphasizes the last word adjusting his visor.

"Yeah, the weather here can be either hot or cold randomly," The man then puts on a reassuring smile "but I promise you'll get used to it." Scythe patted the boy's head, but then had a look like he just remembered something. "Oh, yeah," Scythe dug in his suit pocket "Avon, do you like chocolate?"

Avon bobbed his head.

"Here you go!" Scythe pulls out and hands over a chocolate chip granola bar.

"My favorite!" He says happily, but before he could accept it, Hero snatched it out of Scythe's hand.

"He already ate breakfast and we have a bunch of them at home." Hero said putting the bar in his pocket while disappointment is written all over Avon's face. "And with all due respect, I would rather you cut to the chase, and tell me why you were waiting for us."

Death-Scythe stood back up to Hero's level (even though he's considerably shorter than Hero) staring in the eyes of a young man who he thought life was done seven years ago. I mean, nine days before Hero's 10th birthday, he became America's youngest father. He was abused by the two people that any child should be able to trust – a parent and a teacher.

And he being both makes him sick to his stomach. But despite of it all, Hero did something that everyone (including himself) didn't expect - he raised him. He sacrificed everything to be Avon's Dad. Even though Hero turned to the life of crime (thankfully for a short time), Death-Scythe has all the respect in the world for Hero, and in a way, the teen's bravery and determination to face fatherhood head on motivates him in becoming a better father for Maka… even though she doesn't want anything to do with him.

The very thought of his beloved daughter hating him almost made the Weapon teary-eyed.

The Father and son back away from him a bit. "Um, are you okay, man?" a weird-out Hero asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just have allergies." Death-Scythe lied wiping his eyes before becoming serious again like it never happened. "Now, you're going to need this." Scythe digs into his pocket again and pulls out a nametag that says 'Weapon' on it. "Every student thirteen and up wears this to tell one from the other." He explains handing the tag over to Hero, who puts it on the right side of his shirt.

"We have everything arranged for your son... but you on the other hand," _Ah, great, here comes the bullshit_ Hero suspected "with you coming to the Academy late in the semester, you're already behind in all your classes."

Hero's mind started to run. _The semester? Are you shitting me? I've never even attended a day of high school. Due to all the stress, I was lucky to graduate middle school by the skin of my teeth._

"So, what I'm trying to say is," Scythe then shown a sly smile "are you interested in extra lessons?"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Hero, who's holding Avon's hand walked inside the Academy with Death-Scythe and needless to say, all eyes were on the newcomers. The students were muttering to each other more about Hero the father than Hero the gangsta which surprised the young father. After those few minutes of walking in the halls filled with students staring at them, they stopped at the front of a door that's known as, Death Room.

Before any words could be said, the bell rang. Death-Scythe quickly informed the teen that he won't be able to see Lord Death until the other students, who will be a part of the extra lessons show up, and ran off panicking that he's late for class.

Hero yelled for him, but he was long gone. Hero and Avon looked at each other, took a deep breath, and went inside, but as they went in, the two were expecting something out of the ordinary, but when they entered, it was normal like any other main office in a public school. Hero was quite disappointed.

"Pfft, so much for 'Death Room'."

The secretary on the counter heard him say that and told him this wasn't the actual room, just the one leading to it.

He gave her his thanks awkwardly before entering into the real Death Room… and it didn't disappoint.

Hero felt like he wasn't on Earth anymore - like he was in another dimension. Avon tried to look tough, but Hero can tell he's a little spooked. The guillotine gates, the bright blue sky with clouds actually **moving**, a desert that looks to expand for an eternity, and in the middle of everything is a platform, and a big-ass mirror… Yep - like another dimension.

Now that Hero thought about it – he never asked what the extra lessons were about.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Wonder why Lord Death wants to see us?"

"Who knows?"

While Hero was thinking about the lessons, Scythe Meister Maka, and Demon Scythe Soul have arrived, but they weren't alone.

"Look at Soul and Maka down there, ha; they think show their backs against me do they? Tsubaki, let's go."

"Right."

Shadow Weapon Meister Black*Star and Demon Shadow Weapon Tsubaki are here too.

"Assassin rule #1: Blend in with the darkness, hold your breath, and wait for a chance at your target!"

"Oh, look, it's Black*Star." Maka noticed.

"Why are you standing there yelling like an idiot?" so did Soul.

"They found us pretty easily." Tsubaki noted.

"It could be real difficult when you're a big as a star as I am." Black*Star says as he and Tsubaki jump down from the guillotine gate to their friends. "Oh, well, that's a disadvantage I think I can handle. I'm too much huh, Tsubaki?" Black*Star arrogantly claims as Tsubaki politely agrees.

"… Seriously?" is all Maka could say about the ninja's antics.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"What are you doing here? Were you guys called in to see Lord Death too?" Soul asked.

"What if we were?" Black*Star replied.

As the four started to walk closer to the platform, they noticed two people were already there by the mirror looking back at them. One is a tall, tattooed male teenager, and the other is a small boy. But what stands the most to the four about them, is that the child looks exactly like the teen, from his silver eyes to wide ears.

That is when the group realized who's in front of them - the talk around town, the infamous Hero with his son alongside him. Maka and Tsubaki were wondering what to say while Soul thought the chain and tattoo the older teen is rocking is cool, and Black*Star is thinking of how to make a grand entrance.

Hero is the first to break the ice. "What's up?"

"'Sup." Soul responded lazily. "You were sent here too?"

"So you must be the other students Death-Scythe was talking about."

"Pa-Death-Scythe?" Maka questioned catching herself from saying Papa.

"Yeah, he showed up at the entranceway, and sent us straight here." Hero retorted.

_Phew, it looks like Papa didn't mention me. _The green-eyed girl then walks up to the two and put her hand out towards the young father with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Shibusen, my name is Maka." she greeted.

Hero accepts it. "Thanks, the name's Hero, and little man next to me is my son, Avon."

"Hello." Avon waved.

_He really does have a kid and he said it proudly. _Maka thought in amazement. "It's nice to meet you, too, Avon." She put her hand out to the boy, but Avon didn't accept which made Maka frown.

"Uh, Maka, can I ask you a question?" Avon asked curiously.

"What do you want to ask me?" She replied politely.

"Why are you pretending to be a girl?"

A vein appeared on Maka's forehead as she hears Soul snickering behind her. "But I'm a girl." She replied as nicely as she could.

"For real?" Avon looked flabbergasted. "But Daddy told me that girls grow boobs when they're older and you don't ha-" Hero covered Avon's mouth and pulled him away from a very pissed off Meister.

Tsubaki's hands went to her mouth in shock at the boy's bluntness while Soul on the other hand:

"HA HA HA HA HA! The kid thinks you're a cross dresser! HA HA HA H-!"

*MAKA CHOP*

"Oh shit!" Hero exclaimed while Avon hid behind his father getting into a fighting stance with a look of fear as they saw the girl pull out a large dictionary book out of nowhere and smashed it over the head of Soul who's lying in a pool of his own blood (comically).

"And they said I needed counseling." Hero thought out loud.

"YAHOO!"

Everyone looked up to see the arrogant assassin on top of Death's mirror and jumping off (displaying amazing hang time) to the platform in front of the newcomers showing off his signature grin.

"Heh, I'm so amazing you think I had trampolines under my shoes, but guess what? It's all me. It's all skill. It's all BLACK*STAR!" He finishes in a pose.

_What a jackass/showoff. _The father and son thought in sync.

"Since you're newbies and all, you have the honor, and prestige to" then pulls out two pieces of paper and handing it over to Hero and Avon "an autograph from the mighty Black*Star! Pretty cool getting a collector's item with much star quality like me ain't it?"

_Not really_. Maka felt.

"Black*Star, not everyone wants your autograph." Tsubaki says.

Black*Star turns to the direction of his partner "Why not? Little people like them love getting autographs from the man who's gonna surpass God."

Soul (who recovered) points behind him "Then why are they tearing it up?"

Black*Star turns back to his horror to see the two were indeed tearing the papers to itty, bitty pieces, and sprinkling it all over the floor. Everybody sweat dropped when Black*Star was trying desperately to put the pieces back together.

"Can we get this over with and call the head honcho already." The annoyed Hero asked. He's been pretty patient so far, but now that he met Black*Star, he just wants to get these extra lessons done as soon as possible.

Maka walks up to the large mirror "Don't worry, I'll call him." She wrote on the numbers "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

*BRRRRRING*

*BRRRRRING*

*BRRRRRING*

Then the mirror flashed like a light…

"Lord Death, are you there?" Maka called out.

And he appeared, the Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death. The former circuit fighter is surprised about how…

"Yes, ye~s! Hello! Hello! What's happening! Thanks for coming~!"

Goofy he is. A man that has a track record that makes Crow look like a saint looking like a Saturday morning cartoon character and it was almost makes him want to laugh – almost. Hero looked down and saw that Avon was no longer hiding behind him and seem to be comfortable around Lord Death.

_Probably the mask_. Hero believes.

"Scythe Meister Maka reporting in."

"Yeah and Shadow Weapon Meister Black*Star too."

"And Black*Star's partner, Tsubaki."

"Demon Scythe Soul Eater."

_Demon Scythe?_ Hero thought surprisingly.

"Ah~!" The Shinigami noticed the two new faces. "You finally arrived! I hope Death-Scythe treated you too well."

"He treated us fine, Lord Death." Hero confirmed.

"I'm glad to hear him do something right." The Shinigami relieved to hear. "Now onto business, I have a special mission for all of you." Lord Death informed them.

Avon pointed at himself "Even me?"

"Oh, no, not you, little one." Lord Death said waving his hands

"With that said," Hero said pulling out an MP3 player out of his pocket to his son. "Avon, I want you to listen to this while I chat with the boss ok?"

Avon says yes, but looks out in the desert with interest. "But can I go out in the desert?" he requested.

"Is it safe out there?" Hero asked Lord Death.

"Sure, he'll be fine." Lord Death confirmed.

Hero turns back to Avon "Alright, you can go." The boy cheered as he immediately runs off. "But be where I can see you!" Hero warned him.

"OK!" He replies as he put on the headphones and starts to sing one of his favorite songs.

_Don't call it a comeback  
>I been here for years<br>Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear  
>Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon<br>Listen to the bass go BOOM_

Lord Death cleared his throat "Now, back to what I was saying. I have an assignment for you all."

"Assignment?" all but Hero said in sync as the older teen knew what he was talking about.

"Some extra lessons." The boss said stony.

"Huh? By extra lessons, you mean the ones for stupid people, those extra lessons?" Maka hoped wasn't true.

_What?_ _Stupid people?_ Hero said in his head.

"Hell no! I'm gonna be the strongest Death Scythe, I'm way too cool for extra lessons." Soul claimed.

"Do you remember your duties as Meisters and Weapons?" The Grim Reaper questioned.

"Yes, our duty as Meisters is to feed our Weapons ninety-nine evil souls, and one witch's soul. We collect evil souls in order to keep the world at peace. We work to create a Death Scythe, weapon of the Grim Reaper, Death."

"You are absolutely right."

_Spoken like a true soldier._ Hero thought.

"But do you know how many souls all of you excluding Hero collected?" The boss put his hands in the form of a circle "Zero."

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki's jaws dropped in shock for the painful reminder of their previous failures, but Black*Star for strange reason started laughing which lead to him getting what he deserved:

*REAPER CHOP*

"What da hell!" Hero backed away by instinct as he just saw Death's large hand go through the mirror and chop the young Meister on top of his skull leaving even more (comic) blood on the platform.

_I think I know where the petite girl got the chop from now._

"It isn't something to be laughing about, chuckles." Lord Death protested.

"Daddy, what happened to him?" Avon shouted pointing at the ninja.

"Nothing, he was just being a jackass, don't worry about it." Hero told him.

"Oh, ok." And Avon resumed to his music.

_Don't u call this a regular jam  
>I'm gonna rock this land<br>I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm  
>And I'm just gettin warm<em>

Lord Death continued "Anyway, are you ready to learn what your extra lesson will require? Maybe you already heard the rumors?"

Confused Hero spoke "What rumors?"

"Well Hero, up until recently, the stories about Sid, he was a teacher here in the Academy, who been turned into a zombie, has been attacking students."

Hero raised his left eyebrow in responds to that information.

"See? I was right. It wasn't just a story."

"Uh-huh. But I thought he was a pretty good teacher."

"You're right." Lord Death agreed with Maka. "When he was alive, he was regarded as an excellent teacher. But when he became a zombie, he changed. He's released of the fear of death, and now he wants others to have the same freedom he does. He is trying to train students to free themselves as well, but when a student refuses, he attacks. But more troubling, who it was that changed Sid into a zombie, and what his motives is are still unknown."

"OK! You can leave it all to me, sir!" Black*Star with a huge bump on his forehead stated "So basically it's okay if we take their souls."

Hero was taking this all in. _THIS_ _is the extra lesson? Fighting a zombie? *sigh* I'm really not in Staten Island anymore. Well, I gotta look at the bright side; at least it's not schoolwork._

"Yup, that's all there is to it. Now I don't want to be put any pressure on you but… Hero."

"You rang?" the older teen intimidating Lurch from the Addams Family.

"On your registration, you prefer not to have a partner, is that correct?"

"You got it."

Maka: _No Meister?_

Soul: _He's going at it alone?_

Tsubaki:_ I hope he knows what he's doing_

Black*Star: _Trying to take the spotlight from me huh? No one outshines the mighty __Black__*__Star__!_

"Just to say Hero, with all you had to go through with your life, I admire, and-"

"Don't even try it." The annoyed Hero said cutting off a surprised Death God. "If I've been giving a dollar every time I heard this speech; I would be a billionaire. Let me guess, you were going to praise me about raising Avon at a young age before slamming me with bad news to ease the pain like you tried and failed to do with the letter over a week ago. Now what's the bad news?"

"… Alright, I'll be straight with you. If you fail these extra lessons - you will spend the rest of your tenure as a Shibusen student in the Dungeon."

Hero clenched his fist.

"You won't be like a normal prisoner. You would be able go outside during the day, but when night falls, the Dungeon would be your resting place and if you try to run away, remember – we're watching you." Lord Death finished pointing at the teen's bracelet.

Hero wasn't upset about the stipulation… ok, maybe a little. But at the same time, the competitive side of him was determined as it reminded of what Ludacris told him when he first joined D-Mob's crew: "_I don't know what kind of talent D-Mob think he sees in YOU, but you better step up._ _No time for losers in this crew."_

Hero grinned as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation "No problem."

"Very well, good to see you're welcoming the challenge." Lord Death then revert his eyes back to the four in front. "As for the rest of you, if you happen to screw up, there will be a friendly expulsion for all of you."

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki's jaws dropped even further. "WHAT! EXPULSION?"

Yet Black Star was unfazed. "There's nothing to worry about. I can take care of these guys in my sleep."

_For a jackass, he's pretty positive_. Hero admitted.

"Now pay attention, according to resources, Sid has been seen several times at Hook Cemetery during the night. You'll likely find him there. Good luck~!" Lord Death waved good-bye as the mirror went black.

Hero then said something that he wanted to say since hearing Maka's opinion about extra lessons.

"If this is for stupid people, then you four must be the dumbest muthafuckas in this Academy."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**That was the only way I knew how to end this long chapter lol. And yes, the next chapter will be their fight with Sid.**

**Let me know what you think. Review, review, review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater or Def Jam: Fight for NY.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Chapter Two: The Night is Young! A Remedial Lesson in the Graveyard?**

*Hero's POV*

One of the things about I won't miss about the circuit, is that I no longer have to wear expensive clothes and jewelry when I fight just to get approval from a crowd that I don't give a shit about. Wearing a black hoodie (hood down), blue denim jeans, and brown/black hiking boots with white boxing tape heavily around my fists is fine with me.

For the last five months, I've fought in basements, rings, cages (octagon and rectangle), power plants, construction sites, rooftops, biker bars, night clubs, strip clubs, train stations, garage lots, junkyards, factories, and a **burning fucking building**. But now I fight in a new battleground… a graveyard. Quite honestly, the hooks hanging off the trees is creeping me out a bit. No wonder they call this place the Hook Cemetery.

More than that, I'll most likely have to use my Weapon which I never used in a real fight before. When I discovered I was Demon Weapon two years ago, my last foster parents thought I was a freak, and didn't want anything to do with me anymore which lead to Avon, and I being stuck in a orphanage, and it became harder for me to find a job, so in my mind, being a Weapon never done any good for me, but where there were times it could've been good for me to use it, it would completely slip my mind.

"YOU HEAR ME! COME ON OUT, ZOMBIE!"

*sigh* Oh yeah, I'm not alone this time. I teamed up with O.E., Blaze, and Crack in the past because I knew I can depend on them, but right now, I don't feel that way. I got a Scythe Weapon who's yelling like a maniac.

"GET CHA ASS OUT HERE, DEAD MAN! YOU'RE GONNA GET ME EXPELLED!"

His Meister is crying and whining against a tree: "How could this have happen? I thought I was a great Meister."

Well you're not, Maka.

"I NEVER EVEN LISTENED TO YOUR LESSONS SO THERE!"

A hot Japanese girl who has the personality of a stump: "Please… calm down."

And then there's Black*Star, who claims to be a "big man", but hasn't done jack shit. He's four feet nothing, 100 pounds nothing, and how many souls get caught for his partner? Oh, yeah, nothing! Also he says that he's going to surpass God. Now surpassing God means that he's surpassing me, and there's no fucking way this nigga surpassing me. Ever.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Hey, Soul, why don't we piss on Sid's grave?"

"Yeah, let's do it! Maybe we could crap on it too! That'd be cool!"

I can't take this shit anymore.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

*Normal POV*

"I wonder if I can stand. Mm-hmm,"

"COME ON, YOU ZOMEBIE BASTARD! GET OUT HERE!"

"THE TWO OF US WILL CLOBBER YOU!"

"-I can. I can still go on."

"WE'RE GONNA LET YOU HAVE IT! HURRY UP!"

"YOU'RE JUST AFRAID TO FIGHT BECAUSE I'M BIGGER THAN YOU!"

"Somebody… stop them." Tsubaki pleading for the yelling to stop and she would get her wish as one teen couldn't take it anymore.

"AYO!"

Tsubaki, Soul, and Black*Star turn to the sound of the voice which was Hero, who is irritated beyond belief.

"Shut the fuck up! Yelling and screaming like retards is not going to solve anything. If you don't keep a cool head, we'll lose the battle before it starts."

Soul agreed with him the second he heard him say "cool head" and Black*Star pouted quietly as Tsubaki silently thanks him.

Then Hero walks to the direction of the whimpering Meister. "Get. Up. Now." The sandy-blonde teen looked up in the face of one pissed off Weapon. "It's put up or shut up time, Maka. Are you a soldier or you a tree hugger?"

Before Hero could get his answer, a bluish man with pupiless eyes, no lips, tattoos, and a hole on the middle of his head rose from the ground, and grabbed Maka's leg.

"It's the zombie!" Hero exclaimed backing away in shock.

"Maka!" Soul yelled for his own partner.

"Are you scared?" the zombie questioned as he pulls out a spike. "I think you are!" the zombie was about to stab the Scythe Meister until he looked up as he heard a sound.

*FWOOP FWOOP FWOOP FWOOP FWOOP*

The zombie lets go of Maka and moves out of the way in time from Soul who transformed into a scythe. Maka grabs her partner, and gets in a stance while Hero, Black*Star, and Tsubaki get into position (Black*Star/Tsubaki on the left, Hero on the right, and Maka/Soul in the middle).

"Thanks for the save." Maka acknowledged.

"No problem." Soul replied.

"This is what became of Sid?"

"Looks that way."

"Maka. Black*Star. Soul. Tsubaki. Good morning - good afternoon - good night." The former teacher said as he lifts up his own tombstone and holding it as his weapon. Sid then notices the tall teenager standing beside Maka. "And who you might be?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I never was one to miss a greeting. That's the kind of man I was."

Black*Star motions to her partner "Tsubaki, we're going at him too." "Right." thus she transforms to a chain scythe.

"Heh, well in that case," Hero partially transforms his right arm (to his elbow) into a scythe where one side is black and the other is silver, which Soul was left surprised to see that Hero is a Demon Scythe as well.

"I'm your undertaker."

Meanwhile, what the gang didn't know is that Lord Death is watching this battle from his mirror in the Death Room.

"And so it begins."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Tell me Sid, why are you doing this?" the sandy-blonde teen wanted to know.

"Ding-Dong, Dong-Ding. Being a zombie is great." Sid explains. "There are all sorts of things that are okay now. Class is now in session. I always was the type to start class right at the bell."

"Just because you're dead, you think you can stack up to me?" Hero questioned pointing at himself. "Wow, that blow to ya head must have done more damage than I thought."

"This will be fun." Black*Star says. "I haven't been able to show off in a while. And since it's gonna be against you, I'll make I do it in a big way."

"We've got an expulsion riding on this. So bring it on! Your registration deadline's expired and we're here to shut it down." Soul declares.

"Don't waste your effort. You're all going to die anyway." Sid threatens. "Once you become a zombie, the pressure of dying disappears. You can escape your fears."

Maka doesn't agree. "That's all wrong. You were never the type of person who would say that."

Suddenly Sid raced towards Maka with his tombstone with one intention… to kill. "You'll learn this way! Die for a while!"

But Black*Star and Hero stepped forward and block the tombstone with their feet. "I was never the kind of man to HOLD BACK!" the zombie says as he blows all three back with a powerful swing, but the two Meisters and Weapon lands on their feet.

"Sorry guys." Maka apologizing.

"You're little, I'm big, don't sweat it." the Shadow Weapon Meister reassuring her.

"Just keep your eyes open." Hero advised.

"Right." Maka nodding her head.

"Give it up. One-Star Meisters and a lowly Weapon is no match against me."

"Who in the hell are you calling lowly, you blue man reject!" Hero shot back.

So did Soul "I don't give a damn if you are a zombie! Once I get your soul, you're finished!"

"Sid's right, he's very strong. He's different from us One-Star Meisters. When he was alive, he was in the highest ranking Three-Star Meister." Maka stated.

"Not bad, teach." The white-haired Demon Scythe said. "But if you keep swinging that tombstone around like that, you might end up dying again."

"It's my tombstone. I can use it however I want, can't I?" Sid argued. "Now then, let's start second period. Ding-Dong, Dong-Ding. By the way, when this period is over, you're all going to die."

Maka sighs "This term is getting worse by the minute. Let's get this over with; I want to take my bath."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Speaking of baths, Maka and Soul's new roommate Blair was right at this moment.

"I'm so bored." The beautiful cat monster complained. "Maybe I should take some classes too." Then Blair began to ponder. _I bet Soul and Maka are having fun right now._

Not really, Blair. Not really.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Hero charge towards Sid to slash him however the zombie swings his gravestone and it becomes a stalemate as Hero refuse to be pushed back like last time.

"Based on your amateur movements, you're a new student aren't you." This was more of a statement than a question. "And you don't even have a Meister." Hero glared in response.

"Rookie, what makes you thi-*POW*" the zombie staggers back as he was caught by an unexpected left jab by the Demon Scythe from Staten Island.

Hero shows his left hand that has the zombie's blood on his taped fist "You still talking shit bitch?"

Everyone including a certain Shinigami is floored that the rookie Weapon is able to spill the first blood of a Three-Star Meister, let alone being able to pull off a punch from an awkward angle.

Sid wipes the blood from his nose "Ha, you got a lot of spunk, rookie. I like that." The ex-teacher grins menacingly. "But it's time to take you to school." Thus Sid goes underground.

Two Meisters and Weapon looked around frantically, but as the search started, it ended as Sid appeared behind Hero several feet in the air.

"Hero, look out!" Maka screamed.

"A LIVING END!"

Hero turned around, but he couldn't protect himself in time when the gravestone slammed the top of his head.

*BOOM*

Leaving nothing, but devastation, the older teen was lying in a huge crater down, and out with his right arm turning back to normal.

"Hero!" Maka and Tsubaki called out for him, but only gotten silence.

"It's too bad you didn't enroll into the Academy sooner, because I could've taught you some things, but now you gotta die." Sid stats as he lifts up his gravestone for the final blow. But it wasn't to be as Maka dashed to the gravestone-wielding zombie and Sid became focused on the Scythe Meister. She rose up her partner to cut down their former teacher, but he blocks again, and with the obvious difference in upper body strength, she was pushed back.

"What's wrong? You need to understand each other better! You have to establish a connection between the souls of Weapon and Meister." The zombie clarified.

Black*Star now leaps into the fray "You're lecturing the person you're fighting?"

"I've always been an enthusiastic educator!" Sid says as he takes Black*Star into the air like Barry Bonds hitting a homerun. "That's the kind of man I was!" the zombie jumps even higher than Black*Star for his signature move. "And now I'll teach you how to die! LIVING END!" Sid slams the tombstone on Black*Star's head sending him all the back to the ground creating an enormous cross of soul energy.

*BOOM*

Maka calls out for Black*Star, but unfortunately, the man that was coming out of the demolition was Sid.

_Sid was a Knife Meister, but without using a Demon Weapon, he can fight like this with a single tombstone? ... So that what it is to be a Three-Star Meister_.

Sid 'rings' the bell. "Ding-Dong, Dong-Ding. Class is over…ready to die?"

"…"

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of dying?" Sid questions. "If you become a zombie you can be free from that fear."

"Ugh, my head."

Sid turns around to see a bloodied Black*Star getting back on his feet. Out of instinct, Sid looked to his side to see that Hero was no longer there.

_Where did he go?_ Sid thought.

"Your babbling is pissing me off, asshole." Black*Star says as he started to rise up from the crater. "I'm not listening to any lesson of yours, it doesn't matter what you say. Who's gonna pay attention to a rotten corpse like you, AS LONG IS THERE A BIG GUY LIKE ME AROUND!"

The Shadow Weapon Meister threw the two scythes left and right to trapped Sid as he ran towards him. "One-Star, Three-Star Meister means nothing because I'm…" and lands a powerful side kick to the abdomen "BLACK*STAR~!"

_He_ _hit one of my pressure points, the solar plexus, dead-on!_ Sid analyzed.

Sid was about to fall back, until suddenly two arms were wrapped around his waist, and the ex-teacher looked behind him to see that it was an angry Hero. "Bye, bitch!" is all he says as he lifts Sid up with ease, dropping him on the back of his neck with a release German suplex.

_Did Hero just do first rule of assassination?_ Tsubaki pondered.

"Mm-hmm." The Grim Reaper looks on impressed at the sudden development. "That was nice teamwork from Hero and Black*Star. They really showed off the best of their abilities."

Sid rolled back on his feet with his tombstone in hand, but showing signs that he was still hurt from the previous assault. Black*Star saw this as a chance to finish him off. "Tsubaki, Shuriken mode." "Right." Tsubaki transformed into a single, larger form of the weapon. "Eat this, zombie!" Black*Star shouted as he throws the shuriken to slice him good, but Sid was able to counter by jumping on the Shuriken, leaping off it, and heading for Maka.

"Maka, he's coming!" Soul warning his partner. "I'll crush you! LIVING END~!" Sid once again slammed down his gravestone.

*BOOM*

When the smoke cleared, instead of the annihilation of Maka, the female Scythe Meister with great athleticism was able to avoid the signature move that previously took down her comrades.

Sid couldn't believe it. _With a tiny gap like this, she avoided it._

"We may be afraid, but everybody is thinking that they can be strong!" Maka answers as she axe kicks Sid in the face, knocking him to the ground, and getting back into a stance for the next attack.

"Oh? To not feel the fear would normally be called recklessness, but for Maka, the fight with fear brings courage." Lord Death said complimenting his student's character.

"Maka…" She looks down at her partner "Let's do it. Match soul wavelengths with me." Soul proposed. "But we've never successfully done that before." Maka protested. "So what?" Soul said. "This is us, we can do it."

"… Okay."

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Hero, Sid, Black*Star, and Lord Death were amazed as the normal Demon Scythe has changed completely to a form of a large crescent shape moon.

"The legendary Scythe Meister's super-weapon! Witch Hunter!" As she swung it, she slipped, and lost control of the Scythe, and accidentally slashed at the direction of Hero and Black*Star.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIT~!" "AAAAAAAAAH~!" Both teens barely dodged it while Sid was left dumbfounded by the awesome power that is, Witch Hunter.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? WHAT THE HELL, MAKA!" Both Hero and Black*Star yelled in sync.

"Soul, this is all your fault! You did it all wrong, you moron!"

"What? Are you kidding me? How this is my fault! You're on the one that tripped, idiot! Die!"

"Die? How mean! You die!"

"Shut up and die in a fire!"

"…What power." Sid uttered.

Suddenly Maka starts charging at the zombie "Who needs a super-weapon, I just want to do it the simple way!" As she tries to slash him, she ended up cutting nothing, but air.

"Huh? He vanished?" Maka said confused.

"No." Hero's eyes narrowed. "He went underground again."

Sid rises from the dirt behind Maka and slashed her left shoulder with the spike.

"AAH!" The Meister fell on all fours in pain.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted as his partner was wounded. Hero transformed his right arm into a scythe while heading for the man that just hurt his ally, but before he could cut him, Sid he went below ground again.

"Dammit!" Hero yells in frustration then turns to Maka. "Can you still fight?" he asked. Maka stood back on her feet by sure willpower "Argh, yeah, I can fight." Maka convinced him.

The two Meisters and Weapon then had their backs against each other to watch for Sid's next attack. "You know what to do, Black*Star." Tsubaki says. "Yeah, I know." The younger Meister responds.

Black*Star starts to explain "Sid's using the laws of assassination number one." "Blend in with the darkness, hold your breath, and wait for a chance at your target." Tsubaki recited. "Tsubaki, let's go right step ahead of him." Tsubaki as the chains started to surround them.

_Don't you get up on my stage, you zombie bastard_. Black*Star said mentally as he waited for his chance to strike. Maka and Hero had two different reactions about the Black*Star's concentration.

_Huh? __Black__Star__'s breathing has changed._

_What the fuck is he doing?_

Black*Star kept his focus. _We don't need two assassins. I stand alone._ The scythe chains became a form of a star which is called Trap*Star.

_Laws of assassin number two: Know your target. Be able to guess his thoughts, his movements. Concentrate… I can hear his soul's wavelength. I'm picking it up through Tsubaki._

Maka turns back at Black*Star _His breathing stopped._

_Here it comes_. Thought Lord Death.

That was when Sid reappears in front of Black*Star and Maka to stab them, but however: "Trap*Star activate!" as Black*Star pulls on the chain "You should take some antiseptic before you eat. You reek. CAPTURE!"

"OOOF!"

"GRRRR!"

"EH?"

"HUH?"

"HYAHAHA!"

The Grim Reaper watched as Black*Star successfully catches Sid… but ended up catching Maka and Soul as well.

"Hey don't catch me, too!" Maka yelled.

"It's your own fault for getting in my way." Black*Star said grinning.

"Whatever, nigga." Black*Star grin disappears as he turns to see Hero rising up from the ground, dusting himself off.

"Hey, why weren't you caught?" Maka complained.

"A black man trapped in chains? This ain't the 1600's."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

_Hero had enough awareness to avoid __Trap__*__Star__? Superb. _"Heh, heh. That's the end for now, I guess." as the Grim Reaper says.

"Now next it's the one pulling the strings who turned Sid into a zombie?" Lord Death turns around to a teenage looking boy sitting on a throne chair. But this was no ordinary boy, he was a Shinigami. Most importantly, he's the son of Lord Death. His name? Death the Kid.

But he wasn't alone. To his right were his partners, Patti and Liz Thompson, the Demon Twin Guns.

"That's right." Lord Death replying to his only son.

"Who is it, Father?" the young Shinigami asks. "He's no ordinary man, is he?"

Lord Death said nothing as he turned back to the mirror to see that Maka has been set free while Soul and Tsubaki was back in human form except for the lower part of Tsubaki's pony tail that still binds Sid.

"Now start snitchin'." Hero began the interrogation. "Who turned you into a zombie?"

"Well?" Soul yelled.

"You'd be better saying soon, for your body's sake…" Maka threatens as she pulls out the large book "A Maka Chop reeaally hurts~."

"I always was a man to keep secrets!" Sid said refusing to cooperate.

"The keyword in that sentence is **was**, dead man!" Hero replied.

"That didn't change when I died!" Sid retorted.

"You've been holding on to it for too long. It's starting to smell." Soul remarks as his partner does not like the way things are going by her haunting aura that is leaking out of her.

Soul's mind started to run._ I maybe cool, but at this rate it'll never end. We've got to get this guy to talk._

In the mind of the blue-haired Meister, Black*Star all of a sudden had a brilliant that'll make zombie spill the beans.

"Check it out…" Black*Star then pulls away his unsuspecting partner's skirt to reveal her purple thong.

"Daaaaaaamn~!" Hero hollered.

"Oh yeah~!" The blushing zombie reacts. "It was Doctor Stein!" he confesses.

"Awright!" Black*Star pumps his fist in celebration while the embarrassed Tsubaki puts her skirt back on.

And the entire time Soul's jaw was dropped and his nose began to bleed.

"So where is he?" Black*Star asked the zombie.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME TALK! I'M VERY STUBBORN! I ALWAYS WAS THAT KIND OF MAN!" Sid says.

Hero rolled his eyes in responds.

_Dammit! This time I won't lose! _The shorter scythe thought. So with disdain, he copied Black*Star by pulling Maka's skirt up which shows that she's wearing ordinary, dull white panties, covering his eyes while he does it. "C'mon, where is it? Tell her." He says in disgust.

After a moment of silence, Sid looked away grossed out by the sight of female Meister's undergarments.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Maka demanded. _God, I hate men!_

Black*Star then puts his hand on his former teacher's shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't torture you." He reassured.

"You could of fooled me." The zombie says.

"I got two words ya, Maka - compression shorts." Hero joked.

Soul leaned against a tree in shame. "There's no doubt, that move was nowhere near cool. Maka, please kill me."

"_Sure! I'll kill you all with no mercy_!"

*MAKA CHOP* Down goes Soul.

*MAKA CHOP* Down goes Sid.

*MAKA CHOP* Down goes Black*Star.

"MAKA-AH!" But before she could hit the New Yorker, Hero effortlessly dodges the move, grabs hold of Maka's ear, and began twisting it like she was his child.

"Have you lost your mind? I don't know if your parents told you this or not, but books are for **reading**!" He said giving her ear one last twist before letting it go as the embarrassed Maka covered her ear feeling like a kid again.

Everyone in the graveyard was stupefied. They just saw (the guys just heard everything while they were still face down in the dirt barely conscious) Maka Albarn actually disciplined for her actions. And who did it? America's youngest father, Hero.

"I'm sorry that you can't take a joke, but if you're so damn pissed off, use that energy against Stein, not your comrades." Hero told her. "Now speaking of Stein…" Hero walked towards Sid, grabbed his jersey, lifting him up as the zombie is now looking at a pair of cold, silver eyes, and after what he just heard - he was ready to talk. "Doctor Stein has a research lab outside of town! That's all I know!"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Ah-ha! We know who the culprit is." Lord Death said in delight turning off the mirror.

"Who is Doctor Stein?" Kid questioned.

"At this moment, Death-Scythe is the best Weapon in the world." The Grim Reaper complimented. "You know which Meister trained him up, don't you?"

"Yeah, it was Maka's mother, wasn't it?"

"The truth is - Maka's mother was Death-Scythe's _second_ partner."

"Do you mean to say that… his first was…?"

"Yes. The wirepuller's name is Dr. Franken Stein." The boss confirms. "He was Death-Scythe's first partner and the greatest Meister to ever graduate from the DWMA. He's strong, really strong."

"And you're going to tell them to fetch his soul?" Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was sounding nothing more than a suicide mission.

"But if it was you, it would be easy peasy!" Patti said with confidence in her big sister.

"Hell, no! I would die in a heartbeat!" Liz disagreed.

"This is remedial lessons right? Isn't this too harsh?" Kid said to his Father. "You know what will happen to them… they'll die."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter two is in the books! Hero taking a Maka Chop? I don't think so - Hero don't play that. Next chapter, the gang battle for their very souls against the mad scientist himself, Dr. Franken Stein. Review, baby!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater or Def Jam: Fight for NY.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Chapter Three: Shape of the Soul! The Ultimate Showdown?**

After making Sid talk, the students arrived in their respective vehicles (Soul/Maka on a chopper motorcycle and the rest in Hero's Escalade) at the Patchwork Laboratory which was located just outside of town like the zombie said.

"There stitches all over the place." Soul pointed out. The entire building was covered in zigzag stitch marks. Even the mouse that ran by was covered in stitch marks. "Are you sure Stein's in there?"

"He's here." Maka affirmed.

"Good. Let's take his soul and finish this lesson already." The smaller Scythe said in a bored tone as the duo hopped off the chopper while the rest got out of the Cadillac walking towards the front door.

"I wonder what kind of guy he is…" but Maka and the others would soon find out as the door mysteriously creaked open and heard a clattering sound that's getting closer and closer by the second.

The group began to ready themselves for what's about to come out, but to their surprise, a man on his rolling chair fell over at the doorway.

The man dusted himself off, sat back on the chair, and started twisting the bolt on his head. "Damn it! I still don't feel right. Ugh, something like this… OK!" The tall man in a lab coat with a cigarette hanging off his mouth, and stitches on his face got up, and grabbed his rolling chair "I'm gonna try that again." He says as he walks back into the building.

"Well, that wasn't weird." Hero comment sarcastically.

"Can someone stop him?" Soul said annoyed.

"But we just met him, isn't that rude?" Maka questioned.

Hero turns to Maka with a '_you have got to be kidding me_?' look "We've been sent to kill this guy, how the hell is that rude?"

"It-it's just rude to interrupt him that's all." She lamely replied.

Black*Star was curious "I like to see what happens."

And so was his partner "Me too."

Hero sighed in defeat. _Kids…_

They suddenly heard the chair rolling closer again and-

"HNG-GARGH!" Stein falls over again. All five students had a bewildered look on their face as they thought the same thing: _Is this guy for real?_

"Well? Do you need something?" the Doctor asks dusting himself off.

"So you're Stein?" Soul questioned.

"It must be you who used Sid to ambush the students." The Scythe Meister said.

"Oh? So that's it? You guys are students from the Academy, huh?"

"What do you have against Shibusen?" Maka demanded wanting to know what his motives are.

"None at all." The Doctor replies as he sat down on his chair "I have a simpler motive: experimentation and observation. That's what I live for. Everything in this world is my test subject. Of course, that includes me."

"Yeah, we noticed." Hero muttered looking at the bolt on his head.

Maka felt strange by the way Franken Stein is looking at them and whispers to Soul "Hey, Soul? Don't you feel something weird?" "Huh? Like what?" Her partner responds.

What they didn't know is that Dr. Stein just examine and determine their souls.

"Your soul wavelengths aren't very stable." The scientist said to Maka and Soul. "One's a serious person who tries hard while the other is careless and arrogant. You're not working together."

Hero looked to the side of him and realized Black*Star is gone. _Where did that jackass go?_

"Maka, you can see them clearly too, right?" Soul asked his partner.

The female Meister started to sweat. "O-of course I can."

"Your soul seems to be confused… how cute."

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop looking at my chest!" Maka shouted covering herself.

"Yeah! Shut up! Shut up, little Doctor Man!" Everyone looks up to see that the young Shadow Weapon Meister is on top of the building. "Your commoner talk is over! YAHOO~! Starting now, we'll start an advanced conversation centered on me!"

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki were wondering since when Black*Star got up there while Hero just face palmed.

Black*Star continues "Who cares you can see souls, what does that matter, huh? It's not like you're gonna see anything interesting!" The young teenager jumps off the building, landing on his feet with a thud. "The only soul worth looking at is mine."

"HAHAHAHA!" Dr. Stein started laughing, amused by the Meister's entrance. "Yours is an interesting one. You have a terribly self-centered and wild soul. There isn't really a partner to suit a soul like yours - is there?"

"No more talking." the spiky-haired Meister ironically said as he ran at Stein with a left jump kick, but was blocked, then he tried a right jump kick which not only was blocked again, but Stein made Black*Star turns his back, and when he turned back around, he received a right uppercut that sends him crashing on the concrete.

"Black*Star!" the concerned Shadow Weapon called out.

Hero wasted no time as he charged at the Doctor from behind for a right cross, but the Doctor ducked his head to avoid it. Stein pushed forward on his chair at him for another strike, but out of the blue, Hero did the splits, lowering his head to avoid the punch.

"Huh?" The Doctor stopped and before he could react, Hero slid back up and front kicked Stein in the back. And the force of the kick would push the rolling chair Stein is sitting near the wall, but Stein would stop himself before impact.

The young man turned to Black*Star while pointing at Stein and says "Now that's how it's done!"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"That was awesome!" Patti cheered the fellow New Yorker.

"Hmm, he did it again." Lord Death said amazed by the talent displayed by the new student. After watching Hero so far, the father has shown flashes of tremendous skill and great instinct. He would be a great addition to the Academy… unless he survives tonight.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Stein turns around to give the young adult an icy stare. "You're pretty skilled, kid."

_He sure is._ Everyone (except Black*Star) thought.

"But be rest assured… it won't happen again." Stein declared wearing a threaten smile.

"We'll see about that." Hero replied eager to prove him wrong.

"And from the looks of it," as the Meister started to evaluate Hero's soul, he saw an orange flame-looking soul, surrounding the African-American. _I have to keep a close eye on him_ "you're definitely not the wild boy's partner. Your soul is an opportunist and headstrong, which explains why you don't have a partner or in this case don't **want** a partner."

"Which means," Stein turning the bolt as he looks at Tsubaki "yes, I see it now, you're his partner. You're very cooperative and have a lot of space to accept people. It makes sense you're the one that matches his soul wavelength.

"Now that I've collected enough data, shall we begin the experiment?"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"AAAAA HA HA HA! We're all out of liquuuuuuor!"

"Papa, you move fast, don't you?"

Meanwhile, somewhere at a cabaret club called Chupa Cabra's, Death-Scythe is drinking the night away with the club's newest employee, Blair.

"Wait just a little bit." She insisted. "Pump-pump, pumpkin-pumpkin, and up we go!" And just like that, with the wave of her finger, she magically lifted the champagne, and pours it into Death-Scythe's empty glass.

"Blair, this is your third day here at the club, right? I would've guessed you been here forever." The flustered Weapon complimented.

"Thank you." Blair replies cheerfully. "You went to the school today didn't you? How were things with Maka?"

And that was when she killed his buzz. Immediately, Death-Scythe's face turned from delight to absolute despair.

"Meow?" Blair titled her head.

"She ignored me." He says bringing his head down to his knees.

"Oh, dear."

"No matter what I do, Maka gets mad at me."

"Maka is so adorable. Anyways, your divorce was finalized last month wasn't it; her feelings will change. Fight on!" She encourages.

But he continued to sulk "Even if you say Maka's feelings will change, I don't have custody at all and my wife-no, my ex-wife say she doesn't want alimony, child support or anything from me. What am I to Maka now? I'm her Papa, but yet not her Papa."

"That's not true. A parent's role is more than just handing out money. Fight on!"

"But money is a way of expressing love too, right? I feel like garbage that I can't do anything for Maka."

"Then we'll turn a minus into a plus by fixing the womanizing habit which lead to your divorce and find yourself a new wife. Let's get going!" Blair said pumping her fist in the air.

"… I can't… I can't even think about marrying another woman. This is the worst day I had since being assigned as Franken Stein's partner."

Finally having enough of all this misery talk, one of the senior employees Arisa, pops up from a seat beside them. "You can't do that, Blair. You're making the customers feel bad."

"Meow~."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Maka rushes at the chair-sitting Doctor swinging and missing her target while Stein is noticing something about the sandy-blonde.

_This girl looks familiar._ "You're Scythe Meister Maka aren't you?"

Maka gasped. _How does he know my name?_

That moment of distraction would cost her as he kicks Maka to the pavement and the rotating chair pushes him back towards Black*Star, head-butting the younger Meister.

"Ow, my face!" Black*Star shouted in pain on the ground.

Hero race towards the Doctor, trying a running sweep kick, but Stein hopped off in time as Hero's feet connects with the chair, sending it flying to the wall, shattering on impact. Hero turns around, leaped forward for his powerful haymaker right, but it's easily countered when Stein caught his arm, and executed a one-arm shoulder throw, slamming him on the ground.

"*sigh* I really did like that chair." Stein said unhappily looking back at his destroyed chair.

The young man reacts with a low reverse roundhouse kick, but Stein simply stepped on the leg, and stomps him in the face.

Stein looked down at Hero sarcastically "Oh, I'm sorry were you trying to break my concentration?"

This angers Hero as he stood back up to nail Stein with a right hand, but the Doctor would counterstrike with a right back fist, stunning the teen, then Stein knee lift him, and as he fell, Stein knee dropped the back of his head.

"Ah, fuck!" Hero exclaimed painfully rolling a few feet away from Stein holding his head and stared up glaring at the Doctor who gives him a smirk that says 'I told you so'.

_That son of a bitch!_ Hero cursed in his head.

Franken Stein reverted his eyes back to Maka, twisting his bolt again "Hmm, what was it again? Scythe Meister Maka, I feel like I heard it somewhere before. AH! You're Spirit's daughter aren't you?"

"Spirit?" Soul asked.

"Papa's name before he changed it to Death-Scythe." The blonde Meister explained. "But how do you know that?"

This announcement struck the father by surprised. _She's Death-Scythe's daughter?_

"Even now I can still remember his face, while he slept."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"That bastard… he would… he would… PERFORM EXPERIMENTS ON MY BODY!" Death-Scythe cried out in tears. "And this went on for five years!"

"F-five years? I can't believe you didn't notice anything." Arisa said.

"Amazing! You must've been really stupid back then." Blair bluntly says.

Currently sobbing with his face on the couch, Death-Scythe continued. "I thought it was strange that new scars would appear on my body every morning. If my ex-wife didn't figure out what was going on, he would still be doing things to me!"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Aha, so you are his beloved daughter - the daughter of the woman who stole my greatest experiment." The Doctor gives Maka an intense stare that sends the half-Japanese girl to a cold sweat.

"I want to dissect you now."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Still you were partners for five whole years, weren't you? That means your soul wavelength must've matched." Blair says.

"You don't understand." Scythe says back to his previous position. "If that bastard even has a slight interest in a Weapon, he can master it easily. He's much smarter, stronger than my wife-I mean ex-wife, the one that made me to a Death Scythe. _Stein's mad, but he's a genius_…"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Franken Stein suddenly sped towards Maka for a single palm heel strike. "It's a palm strike, we can block it." Soul assured. But when Maka blocked the attack, Stein made an electricity-like surge from his hand damaging not only Soul, but Maka as well as she's blown back by the attack, and dropped to a knee holding onto her partner's handle.

Maka couldn't understand what just happened. "What the-"

So did Soul. "Argh, what the hell did he do to me?"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Unbelievable." Death the Kid said astonished by what he just seen. "Of course Weapons have a physical attack power, but that's more from a Meister amplifying his soul's wavelength through the weapon.

"Did that man just hit them with his own soul wavelength without using a weapon?"

"Yes. The relationship between Meister and Weapon is like an electric guitar and an amplifier. The sound an electric guitar can produce on is tiny, but when you connect the guitar to an amplifier, you enhance the sound waves, and the results are more powerful than before.

"Witch Hunter, the technique used during the battle with Sid is a good example, even though it ended in failure. But in Stein's case, he can use the guitar to make a huge noise without an amplifier."

When Lord Death finished his explanation, Kid was even more fascinated by the former student. "Incredible. I can't imagine what that man would've been like when he has a Weapon."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Now then," Stein says twisting his bolt "how should I begin my experiment?"

Soul sensed something is wrong with his Meister and that is the last thing they needed right now. "What's wrong? Maka, get it together! You're breathing and wavelength is all over the place!"

"AAAAH!" But Maka wasn't listening as she blindly charges at the Doctor. "Wait! Maka!" Soul's voice didn't reach her as they were blasted by his electric attack once again. "That was a dumb move!" Soul criticized spitting up blood as he transformed back to normal due to the pain.

Before Maka could fall, Stein grabs her by one of her ponytails, tosses her jacket away, and pulls up her shirt to reveal her stomach. "My, my, you have such smooth skin." Then Stein pulls out a black marker. "Where shall stick my knife in first?" he wondered and starts to drawing out marks of where he can cut her.

"Maka..." Soul grunts as he's unable to help his Meister from the madman.

Stein pulls on her hair to guide her to his scarred face. "How about I just make all your skin to sandpaper?" He sadistically suggested.

"I'll smash your glasses, bastard!" the Shadow Weapon Meister spoke sprinting towards Stein "How could've you forgotten that I'm here!"

"Easily."

"You're not the only damn one who can hit with their soul wavelength directly!"

"What?" Stein looked back surprised that resulted in letting go Maka.

"Finishing strike! Black*Star Big Wave!" He screamed as he connected with his signature move punching and elbowing his spine letting out huge amount of energy with a blue aura surrounding them.

"Cool." Soul said in awe as it's his first time seeing the technique that Black*Star has always been bragging about.

Hero on the other hand was blown away. Only one word could describe he was seeing right now and that word is…

"Awesome…"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"How?" Death the Kid couldn't believe that the young teen could do it as well.

"He may appear to be a child, but Black*Star's soul wavelength is incredibly large, and he's a prodigy in how to use it." Lord Death informed his child.

"However… he doesn't have the same experience."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Black*Star backed away in complete shock as it appears that Franken Stein is immune to his attack.

"The wild boy surprised me." The powerful Doctor said in a demented tone.

Hero and Soul were flabbergasted.

"You got to be shittin' me!"

"What the hell? It didn't work!"

Black*Star knew exactly what went wrong "He counteracted it."

"That would be because I checked your soul's data before, remember?" Stein clarified. "If I understand the nature of your soul wavelength, I can adjust my wavelength to match it. Once wavelength is matched, all of your attack strength vanishes. In the instant you attacked, you could say that we temporary bonded like Weapon and Meister."

Hero's didn't want to believe what he was hearing. _Is he… is he trying to say that my Blazin' moves won't work?_

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"He can actually do that?" Kid asked his father.

"Observation, interaction, and a high flexible soul, those are Stein's greatest skills."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Now it's my turn to come at you." Instantly, Stein closed in on Black*Star. Before he could move an inch, Stein put his hands on the side of the boy's head, and used his soul wavelength to deliver a massive shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boy cried out in agony.

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Soul shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The mad scientist finally stop his attack, but the damage is done as blood coming out of his mouth, and eyes, Black*Star collapse on the concrete neither moving nor breathing.

"BLACK*STAR!"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

With the bangs covering his eyes, Death the Kid rises from his chair. "I can't take this anymore. Liz, Patti, we're going too."

"Y-Yeah."

"Ooookay, let's go!"

"Hey, wait a minute, Kid." Lord Death protested. "This is their extra lesson. Besides, you are a Shinigami, not a student."

Kid stopped walking and turned his head to his dad "In that case, from now on we'll become students of the DWMA. Father, I'll leave you to enroll us. Liz. Patty."

"Right, Kid!" The sisters said at the same time.

"Wait! Hang on you three!" But the Grim Reaper's words didn't reach their ears as they walked away to save the students.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Back at the battlefield, Soul is checking over his fallen friend. "Black*Star…"

_Let me get this straight… _Hero thought as he's getting back on his feet._ Jackass gets taken out, his partner can't even help, Stein can be a Pikachu all he wants while I can't use Blazin', and from the looks of it… _Hero turns to see Maka who has a lost, horrified look on her face. _She doesn't have the will to fight anymore._ _These kids can't hang. I gotta step it up or we're all dead._

Franken Stein looking glad at the damage he's done is collectedly twisting his bolt while Tsubaki has her hands over her mouth in terror after seeing her Meister defeated in battle.

"Tsubaki," behind her, the chained zombie Sid spoke to her. "I won't run and hide. That's what kind of man I was. But you shouldn't fight a battle that can't be won. You should go."

"Damn you, Stein!" the angry Soul rose up and back to his partner "You'll pay for this! I'll kill you!" Soul turned to the young man "Are you ready, Hero?"

"Always." He said focusing on Stein. _At least he still has guts._

The younger Demon Scythe turns to his Meister "Maka, let's get 'em!"

But Maka with eyes were wide in fear started shaking her head "No way…" she says as crumbles to her knees.

_And there she goes. _Hero's prediction is unfortunately coming to fruition.

"Huh? Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked.

"I… see it. I see… his soul." And what Maka see is the largest soul wavelength she has ever seen with his signature bolt on it and it downright frightens her.

"It looks like the girl can see my soul." Stein said stating the obvious.

"It's impossible… our levels are too different."

_What is she saying_? Soul thought. "C'mon! What's wrong with you Maka?"

Maka went down on all-fours with her face looking scared stiff at the concrete "It's hopeless… we can't win."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"It's hopeless, I should die."

"KYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aww, not again."

In the mansion of Lord Death, Death the Kid was laying face-down on the floor with something on his mind that is crippling his every being.

"How could this happen? Do I really forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle?"

"You don't know if you forgot or not? Don't you **always** do it? You're just too OCD about these things!" Liz then squats down to Kid "We have to get going or they're done for. Don't worry about the toilet paper."

"I have every right to worry. Failure, I'm a complete failure. If a Shinigami, who's such an idiot he can't even fold back the edge of the toilet paper properly, can hardly be called a savior just because he went to save someone! They'll be even more discouraged if they see my imperfect self!"

Meanwhile Patti is ROFL "KYAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm telling you they won't! They'll smile and greet us!" Liz said trying to convince her Meister to get up and help the students out. "How about this - we dash back to check, then dash even faster to save the students!"

"… No." the young Shinigami refused.

"WHY NOT!" Liz screamed in a rage.

"What'll I do if I haven't folded it properly? Something like that could ruin my life forever. I wouldn't be able to go living if that happens."

"THEN DIE!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Back to the action at Stein's Lab, Tsubaki ran to Black*Star's aid, still having Sid in her clutches, refusing to leave her Meister, and the others behind while Soul went down on a knee and grabbed her shoulders to snap her out of her sudden negativity "What's a matter with you, Maka? Get up! What are you doing, dumbass?"

"Shut up!" She yelled slapping his hand from her shoulder. "You wouldn't be acting so tough if you could see his soul!"

Suddenly as if he had enough Maka's talk of hopelessness, Hero headed straight for Stein again.

_You want more huh?_ Stein is thinking as he's prepared to give Hero a taste of his soul wavelength.

_Just like I thought._ Hero predicted as when he got close to Stein, he did a somersault to avoid the attack. But it didn't stop the Doctor as he tried to do the same maneuver that took out Black*Star, but the young fighter countered by shoving his forearms away, grabbed Stein's head, delivering a headbutt which resulted in shattering Stein's glasses, that temporarily blinded him.

Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Hero went on the attack, leaping forward, and connecting with his strong right haymaker that knocks Stein flat on his back with a loud thud feeling like he's been hit with the Statue of Liberty.

Everyone who's watching was stunned. As for a moment they thought it couldn't be done, for the first time in this fight, the skilled Meister was put on his back.

In a flash, Maka lifted her head up to see Hero standing over the seemed-to-be unstoppable Meister and became bewildered as she saw that the older Demon Scythe's soul is just as big as Stein's, but completely different as the flame-shaped soul looked like a caged animal begging to be let loose.

"Who is he…?" She said softly to herself.

Hero's onslaught continued as he picked up Stein right away, got him in a Muay Thai clinch, kneeing him in the face, and then he put one hand across his throat, another hand on the back of his neck and delivered a short, effective Chokeslam.

*WHAM*

The young man took a few steps back as he watched Stein slowly, but surely get back on his feet while looking down at his broken glasses. The Doctor then grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth to unfortunately see that it's completely bend out of shape.

"Damn it." He angrily muttered before flicking it away.

"Yeah, how you feel now? You thought I was a fluke didn't you? I guess someone's data had a miscalculation." Hero taunted.

Dr. Stein twisted his bolt glaring menacingly at the student that made him look like a fool.

Meanwhile, Soul saw this as an opportunity and grabbed Maka by her shoulders to face him "All you saw was his soul, right! It's not like you seen the future! And Hero sure is hell not letting that stop him! So don't give up before you even fight! You're supposed to turn me into the strongest Death Scythe ever! You don't want that worthless father of yours to outshine us do you? Are you listening, Maka! I'm talking to you!"

After a few moments, female Meister's dull eyes finally began to show some life with a smirk on her face. Soul grinned. "Good, now look over there." Instructed, Maka looked in front of her, and she saw the two fighters staring each other down. "Despite of what you said, Hero is still fighting with everything he's got. Are we just gonna leave him hanging by himself?"

Maka turned to Soul and shook her head.

Soul nodded "Alright then. If we die, we die cool."

The Scythe Meister finally stands back on her feet. "Sorry about that, guys. I'm better now." She apologized.

"That's alright." Soul accepts her apology as he transforms back into scythe form.

But Hero on the other hand…

"Ooooooooh,** now** you wanna fight."

He's not in a forgiving mood.

"What kind of help can you two possibly be at this point?" Hero questioned sharply not bothering to look back at them.

"What?" Soul responds incredulously.

"Especially if your partner's a certain girl that I could've sworn a second ago was whining like a little bitch about how we can't win and wanted someoneto save her."

Maka felt like she's been stabbed by multiple spears.

"This is between me and Stein now. So do me a favor and take her, her fake-ass resolve, and go home."

"Oh, my." Lord Death said worriedly as Hero's biggest problem according to the reports of psychologists has surfaced; Hero's lack of trust among people – especially women. And Maka's meltdown from earlier didn't help matters at all.

"Ouch." Sid said cringing. _He completely lost faith in his teammates._

"Go home? Just who in the hell you think you are?" Soul said angrily.

"Forget it Soul." Maka says. "Look… I know I messed up earlier, ok. But Hero, I'm not-"

"You know what, Stein" Hero ignoring Maka as he focuses on the person in front of him "let's just cut the bullshit right now." Hero proposed. "We've been fighting all this time and even Stevie Wonder could see you been holding back."

The Doctor stares at the curiously. "Is that so?"

"Guess what… I've been holding back too." Hero boasted.

_Holding back?_ The conscious students thought.

"But don't worry - I'll make this quick."

"You have a lot of balls, kid. _I'll be more than to happy to dissect you, too_." He said the last sentence with malice.

But the determined look on the older Demon Weapon's face shown he is not intimidated. "Stein - I got balls the size of grapefruits."

"_**BLAZIN'!"**_

And for a moment, time stood still in the battlefield, except for the eyes of a certain Shinigami who looks on astonished as the adrenaline began to rush through the New Yorker's soul as it becomes unleashed.

"He can freeze time? No wonder why he doesn't want a partner. He's his own electric guitar as well, but his style is different from the others. Incredible…"

"**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAH~!**"

For one moment, Hero's soul was normal and the next thing Franken Stein knew, his soul wavelength is now an enraging inferno. _He can exert his soul wavelength too? __But how did he-_ but Stein couldn't finish that thought as Hero bum-rushed the Doctor performing a running Tornado DDT, dropping him on top of his head.

The female Meister was also amazed by the rapid change in Hero's soul, but it wasn't time to stare like a deer in the headlights, it was time for her to prove to Hero, Lord Death, and the rest of her critics that she has what it takes to be a Meister.

Maka twirled Soul and got into her stance. "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Before Hero could do whatever he intended to, he heard a coexisting shout behind him. He alarmingly turned his head to see that it was Soul and Maka charging up for Witch Hunter… the same move that almost killed him earlier tonight.

_What the fuck are they-_ But Hero's distraction would cost him as the scientist did a rising windmill kicking the chest of the young fighter while getting back on his feet.

"HUAAAAAAAAAH~!" Soul and Maka were close to powering up until Soul made a suggestion "Let's keep this up until we reach our limit!"

"Yeah, ok!" She agreed.

Hero goes on the attack with a left knee, but Stein blocked it with his own leg, shoving it away, then arm trapping Hero's left arm before bringing him back up to pull off one, two, three straight bone-crushing high kicks to the face as the younger fighter fall flat on his back.

"!" Shaking the cobwebs out, his silver eyes widened when he saw the deranged look on the Doctor's face.

"Soul Force!" He yells out the name of his technique and aims for Hero's abdomen.

"GAAAAAH!" Hero screamed before coughing up blood.

Despite the agonizing pain he was in, Hero saw that Stein is going for it again and lift his arm up… which happen to connect with Stein's balls.

_Who said fighting was fair?_ Hero said in his mind.

Stein crouched over with his hands on his jewels, eyes damn near popped out of his skull with his mouth in a shape of a large circle.

_That's not cool. _Soul thought in disapproval.

Ever the opportunist, Hero got up and quickly positioned Stein for a suplex… but he wasn't going for anything ordinary.

Hero knows that a handful of his Blazin' moves won't work against him… but that's the beauty of it. Because unlike Black*Star, he has eighty-two moves to choose from, and not all of them involve striking.

_Counteract this! _A dark orange aura circled the two as Hero lifted Stein up vertically then proceeded to jump several feet in the air while spinning around three times, and finally bringing him back down to earth with a thunderous Jackhammer.

*BLAM*

Then as suddenly as it came, the large flame engulfing Hero, settled back to normal.

"I snapped you like a twig!" the gangsta from Staten Island says with a cocky smile looking down at the twitching body of Dr. Stein.

"Now that's cool." Soul approved.

"Did he get him?" Maka hoped.

"Unbelievable." Tsubaki complimented.

"This kid's a beast." Sid said while refusing to believe that Stein has been overwhelmed.

But the students' horror, Stein kipped-up despite feeling the damage of the previous maneuver is staring at the stunned Hero with rage – vile, ugly, nasty rage.

"Get out of there!" Maka shouted at Hero.

The two fighters turned their heads and saw-

"The legendary Scythe Meister's super-weapon! Witch Hunter!"

Hero reverted back to the Doctor, except the fact that he wasn't there anymore. The young fighter instinctively looked down and saw Stein in squat position having a murderous expression on his face.

"Oh, shit." The frozen teen could only say as Stein put his hands together and did a Two-Palm Soul Force to Hero's torso, sending him flying to the wall.

*BOOM*

Hero slid down the building that left a crater, onto his knees vomiting blood and fell face down on the concrete.

"Hero!" The three students called out to him, but only gotten silence as the young man showed no signs of life in him.

"That takes care of that problem." Stein said with a satisfying grin.

Maka charged at Stein and swung the scythe (properly), Stein turned his attention back to Maka, put his arms up in time, and it became a stalemate.

"AAAAAAAH!" Maka hollered as she's trying her damnest to cut down the Doctor.

"To think she can control Witch Hunter to this extent…" Stein complimented her until "But I'm afraid your skills are too rough!" And Stein would shatter Witch Hunter with his wavelength recoiling it back to the duo, electrocuting them.

_Soul…_ is all Maka what ran through her mind when she collapsed on the ground one last time along with her partner.

Now with no one left standing, Stein began to walk towards the beaten Maka. The female Meister couldn't move at all as she saw with one eye open Stein slowly approaching her.

"You appear to still be barely conscious." Stein noticed.

_I have to get away! Move body move! _Maka thought in a panic.

As he squatted down in front of her, unexpectedly Soul changed to human form, covering over Maka with his body.

"Back off, I won't let you touch my Meister." He said vowing to protect her - even if it kills him.

"Then I'll start with you." And it looked it would be the case.

Stein reached his hand out to Soul and… pats him on the head?

"You earned a passing grade, good job."

Maka and Soul's eyes are widened in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"The remedial lesson is over. You gave up your own body to protect your Meister. That's all you need to earn a pass from me." Stein says showing off a genuine smile which made the younger Demon Scythe even more confused.

"Um, I know I'm repeating myself but… eh?"

"This was all planned out by Lord Death. He asked me to do him a favor. He wanted me to help you with these extra lessons." Stein explained.

"But you killed Black*Star!" Soul exclaimed as he pointed to a-

"Ha, ha, very funny!" said a very alive Black*Star.

"He's alive… then what about Hero?" He demanded pointing at-

"┌∩┐" Hero responds to the situation by flipping the bird.

"Ok…" Soul said awkwardly. "What about Sid the zombie?" He asked facing himself to the now unchained, undead teacher.

"Sorry guys. Back when I was alive I was definitely a man who wouldn't tell a lie. But a lot of things have changed since then." Sid shrugged.

"Oh, you don't say!" Soul responded. "What the hell was the point in all this? To see you can scare us half to death?"

That was when the female Meister wanted to cry "… Seriously?"

"Ha, ha, ha, but you're better now than you were before, aren't you?" Lord Death said looking at their stunned reactions. _Everyone did exceptionally well, but if I would have to give Hero the highest grade. I knew he had a strong soul, but he did more than I ever thought he could tonight. As a matter of fact, considering who he was fighting, he's already establish himself as arguably one of the best combat fighter in the Academy. With his technique, Stein couldn't grow accustom to his wavelength like he did with __Black__*__Star__. That young man is also a prodigy in his own right. _

"Yes, it was just a test." The mad Doctor confirmed. "But I have to admit, it was pretty fun scaring the crap out all of you kids you should've seen the look on your faces!"

Maka and Soul's faces paled. _The sadistic streak is for real?_

The Doctor directed his eyes to the tall Afro-American that actually made him sweat tonight. Hero was still down, not wanting to gaze at anyone.

_It's fascinating that this kid has been under Lord Death's radar all this time. A soul wavelength I couldn't bond with… __**it makes me want to experiment on him even more**__._

Stein snapped out of his deranged urges and changed his expression to a joyous smile (which to the others is still creepy) "Now that everything is cleared up, I'm sure all of you are tired! Why don't you all spend the night in my Laboratory?"

"THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!" The students refused.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

The following morning in Shibusen, the four of the five students sat in their classroom feeling the effects of a rough night.

"Anng, I'm still wiped out from last night." Soul says tiredly.

"I had a nightmare about the Doctor operated on me." Maka said miserably laying her head on the desk covered with her arms.

"Damn!" Black*Star shouted "I wanted to be late and stand out, but the teacher is even more late than me!"

"You shouldn't do that." Tsubaki told him.

But little did they know coming their way is a rolling chair approaching fast with a pair of footsteps following it.

_I can't believe he's going to be my teacher. Can I get a normal teacher for once?_

"I wonder if they hired another teacher yet. What if it's your old man again?" Soul suggested to Maka.

"Please, anyone but him!" She complained and she would get her wish.

"HNG-GARGH!"

As suddenly, a man in a rolling chair trips up at the doorway on his back and spins all the way to the middle of the classroom. The entire class is flabbergasted by the unique entrance, but nobody were as dumbfounded than the four as they realized that the man who gave them a hellacious battle last night is indeed their teacher and that man is Dr. Stein.

The new teacher pulled out a book from his coat and opened it up. "Okay, class has begun."

Soul and Maka's jaws dropped as their skin paled once again.

"You're joking."

"This may be the first time I ever wanted to see my Papa."

"Tch, he's getting all the attention." The envious Black*Star said.

"Today we'll be dissecting frogs." Stein said turning his bolt "But first, let me introduce to you to your classmate and newest member of **EAT** Class (A/N: More info on the bottom). You can come in now." The group stared at the doorway in anticipation for the mystery student as it is a rarity for someone to join **EAT** Class.

_One, two, three and to the fo'  
>The great fugitive fighter Hero Watts is at the do'<br>Ready to make an entrance, so back on up _

"Him too?" Maka exclaimed with her hands on her face like Home Alone.

Black*Star became irritated about these entrances "That bastard's rapping? What is this, steal my spotlight day?"

Hero walked in the room coolly with a relaxed smirk on his face.

"'Cause you know I'm about to rip shit up."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Chapter three is in the books! Hero freestyling a Snoop Dogg verse is pretty ironic. Review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Bonus Information:**

**The name of the Blazin' move Hero used: Twist N' Slam.  
><strong>

The classes of the DWMA are split into two categories: the **NOT** Class, and the **EAT** Class. **NOT** stands for **Normally Overcome Target**. Roughly 90% of the students are in the NOT Class, and they are the ones who are more 'normal' than the EAT Class, and do not have much power, making them more like the non-combatants of the Shibusen students. The EAT Class however, the remaining 10%, are exceptionally talented people with great power. They are given the duty to actually fight against any evil-doers. EAT stands for **Especially Advantaged Talent**. The combatants of Shibusen are also known as 'agents'.

Credit: Soul Eater Wiki


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater and Def Jam Fight for NY.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Chapter Four: The New Freshmen! Kid & Hero's Memorable Time in Shibusen?**

"The toilet paper is folded to a triangle exact and perfect. The picture frames are perfectly leveled with the ground. The candle lengths of the right are the same as the left - absolutely perfect."

Every morning, Death the Kid does a symmetry check around the entire Gallows Mansion before he starts his day.

No matter how long it takes…

"Give it a break already, Kid." Liz said to herself annoyed.

"The balance between left and right – perfect symmetry - that is my art." Kid says. "Liz, Patty, we're off to school."

"Now you're suddenly in a big rush to go? What's the point, we're already three hours late."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

*Hero's POV*

It's been a week since I became a student at the Academy and the exact moment I entered the room, the students couldn't believe that a car-thieving, jail-breaking, "kid-snatching" delinquent like myself was joining **EAT** Class and quite frankly, I didn't either. The Head-Honcho must've really loved my performance in the extra lessons and made me one of his many pawns.

Now unless he forces me to fight for him – that mission bulletin can kiss my black ass.

In my last fight in the circuit, I got paid over $40,000 for knocking talented fighters out.

He expects me to kill ninety-nine evil humans, who are nine times out of ten a serial killer with no skills, happens to like eating souls and a random Witch, that hasn't done nothing wrong to me **for free** while paying me an allowance of $200 a week for just being a student.

Fuck… that… shit.

Now, I ain't bagging on anybody that wants to fight for what they believe in, but who I'm willing to fight for and protect is my world. Nobody else matters.

Speaking of my world, my son's time in school has been pretty decent so far. Mostly I think it has something with him being in the same school with me than going to the elementary school across town which I gotta give Lord Death credit for… except for the fact that his teacher happens to be the partner of the zombie I fought last week and every time I tried to give my boy pepper spray for protection, Carmen would always stop me.

I'm being paranoid she says – I call it having an insurance policy.

Since the boy's first ever day back in Pre-K, Avon has always been someone's bull's-eye to make fun of. Either it's about his mother being a deadbeat pedophile or me being too young to go to a Rated-R movie. They even occasionally beat him up.

It took every ounce of my being not to go up there and beat the shit out of those kids.

But just like his pops, he found a way to strive. By faith, he stumbled into Stapleton Athletics, and learned Martial Arts to fight off the bullies, the teasing faded away, and he even made some "friends"… until the shit hit the fan that is.

I found out since my absence that he was suspended multiple times for fighting, the teasing resurrected, and all his some called "friends" turned his back on him.

I always feared that my son would hate me for all the crap I put him through, but in his eyes, I'm still his "hero".

No matter how many days I left him alone crying himself to sleep wondering when I was ever coming back…

I'm a shoe-in for father of the year, am I?

But with me being around him whenever I can during the day it's making his time in school not all bad as Carmen has been a great help to me when it comes to taking Avon to school as our schedules are too different for me to do it myself. But one of the reasons I think she does it besides being a team player, is that she could train in Shibusen's dojo during the day and training in there personally, it's awesome.

Anyways, with my reputation, a lot of people in Shibusen wanted to take me on. From bullies trying to use me as a stepping stone to rich, snotty punks from **NOT** Class bitching about unfair it is that I leapfrogged over them in just one day to… *sigh* Black*Star. So, I felt like in New York that I have to establish myself as the baddest muthafucka on the campus… until I fought 'em.

Unfortunately, the competition in Shibusen is worst than it was during my last month in the circuit. Sure, I have seen some pretty crazy shit with what others Weapons can do, but what good can it do if doesn't hit your opponent. I mean a good portion of my fights ended in one punch and by the time Friday came along, I finally realized that **EAT** Class are a bunch of minor league talent working on their craft for the hopes of being called-up after graduation while **NOT** Class just can't cut the mustard.

No wonder why Lord Death isn't paying them.

However with Black*Star… Jesus Christ, this kid needs a hug. All week he's been challenging me to a fight and normally I would accept, but… he doesn't know when to shut the fuck up. He sounds like a bad promo that never ends and desperately wants everybody to love him. The autograph signings are proof enough. And in the end of it all, I end up walking away before he finishes his monologues.

Yet to be honest, he does have potential, but for right now, just like Maka, he has a loooong way to go before he can back up his words. Still unlike Maka and Soul, he and Tsubaki have very good chemistry as a team as it showed during the first half of the extra lesson. On the other hand, during the second half, he proved to be nowhere near my level.

But there is one guy who makes me feel like an underdog. One guy who gave me butterflies when I fought him. The one guy who kicked my ass…

When I came to Death City, I didn't have any particular goals in mind. But that night when I regain consciousness laying face down in a pool of my own blood, my mindset was clear…

Beat Stein.

To be truthful, I don't know when the rematch is gonna happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not six months down the line, but all I know is that it will happen sometime, and when the time comes…

They will be no zombies.

No quiet personalities.

No loudmouth jackasses.

No dudes who thinks saying the word cool makes them cool.

And for the love of everything, no crazy, abusive, hypocritical cunts that relies on the same gender she despises to solve her problems.

It'll just be us – one-on-one – and I'll be ready.

I have all the respect in the world for Stein as a fighter, but as a teacher… *sigh* that's a whole 'nother topic.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Now what should our lesson be today, class? Oh, I got it, let's do another dissection lab."

"Again?"

The students spread their disinterested to Stein's lesson while a certain teenage parent sat in the back row mentally agreeing with the class.

_If I didn't have the free scholarship to be here, I would be pissed right now. _

Maka then reluctantly raised her hand. "Umm… Professor Stein, ever since you became our teacher, all we done is dissect animals, everyday."

"Which is why this time, we'll be taking apart something more amusing than a frog and mouse." Stein retorted. "The lab subject we will be cutting up this time is this little guy…"

Professor Stein unveiled a sheet that is hiding the creature and presented a large bird in a cage.

"A rare species of Tokiko, endangered I believe."

"YOU SNATCHED AN ENDANGERED SPECIES?" The students screamed in panic as it seems they'll soon be committing an illegal act.

The trembling Maka raised her hand once again. "Uhm… I don't think we can dissect that, it's a very valuable bird, on the brink of extinction you know?" She said trying to reason with him.

Stein chuckled to himself before turning to the terrified bird "It would be bad if I didn't find out about it before whole species dies out don't you think?" He says in a nightmarish tone that made the bird scream for its life.

Maka remained stuck like a statue with her arm still up thinking about the mad Doctor's antics. _This guy's impossible…! He must be insane!_

Then Hero abruptly got up from his seat and walked down the stairway on his way to the door.

"And where you think you're going, Hero? We still have a dissection to do." Stein informed him.

"Oh, no, no, no." Hero rebutted. "There is no **we** – but there is an I… like **I** would be having an alibi, so I don't get caught up in this crap." He said motioning to the caged bird. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be at the dojo and **not** violating my parole. So, see ya, and I wouldn't wanna be ya." Hero says waving good-bye and shutting the door on the way out.

_Maybe we should leave, too. _Some of the students considered.

"Oh, shucks. He'll be missing out now." Dr. Stein said sadly before staring back at the class and noticed besides Hero, the seats of two other students were empty as well and knew instantly who they were. "By the way, Tsubaki, Maka, why I don't see Soul and Black*Star with you. Did something happen?"

"They're probably skipping class, like they always do." Maka answered. "Seriously, those imbeciles might as well become a team."

Tsubaki stiffen in fear by what Maka just said and imagined her worst case scenario coming true as Black*Star is carrying Soul instead of her.

"_Sorry Tsubaki, we're switching up. I'mma be Soul's Meister for now on…."_

"What do you think, Tsubaki?"

The female Weapon immediately snapped out of her thoughts and started shaking her friend by her collar "No! Don't even joke about that! That can never happen! Never! Never!" She yelled frantically.

"That won't do, will it?" Stein's voice made Tsubaki stop her from choking out the blue-faced Maka.

"I believe all of you are aware of this already, but we're going to be getting another new student in this class today."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Trying to get me locked up, he must've lost his damn mind."

The disgruntled Hero talked to himself as he's walking down the main hallway to the dojo and when he walked pasted the men's restroom, he heard a whistling sound. Normally he ignored it, but what the person inside was whistling is '_A Hunting We Will Go'_,and in Hero's mind, he can only think of one person who likes to whistle that tune. So, the father silently opens the restroom door, waltz right in, and saw the person who's whistling the song while washing his hands in the sink. Hero crossed his arms, displaying a stern look on his face as he shouted the person's name.

"Avon!"

"Wah!" Avon yelled in surprise backing away from the sink holding his chest like he's about to have a heart attack looking and looked somewhat relieved that it was only his dad. "Daddy, you scared me." He said nervously.

"You've got to the count of three to tell me why you're ditching class; One – two – thr-."

"I'm not ditching, Daddy, I swear!" Avon claimed in a rush. "I just needed to go to bathroom."

Hero stared at the boy in suspicion. "Then where's your hall pass?" He questioned.

"Right here." Avon retorted as he pulls out a ruler from his back pocket that says 'Hall Pass' on it in bold black marker.

_Hmm, it's not his handwriting. _"Alright, I believe ya."

"But Daddy, what are **you** doing here, huuuuh?" The boy asked in a suspecting tone.

"Because my lunatic teacher illegally took an endangered bird from its habitat and brought it to school, so he can experiment on it as a lame excuse for a lesson." Hero said without missing a beat.

"… Oh."

"Yeah – let's go."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

As father and son left the restroom and moved along through the main hallway, the two would hear a similar voice that made the teenage dad groan.

"Alright, listen up! Today, there are two people the great Black*Star must assassinate!"

_Oh, God no._

Hero and Avon turned their direction to the front of Shibusen's main entrance to see the voice indeed came from the Shadow Meister Black*Star with Demon Scythe Soul as they waited on the two people that has been a pain to Black*Star's backside (and ego) for a week.

"Right now in Death Weapon Meister Academy, there are two things that stand out more than the rest. Students around the Academy have been dubbing Hero as _"__The Demon Fighter__"_ because he's destroys everyone in his path. They're talking about him like he's some big shot despite every time I confront him, he cowards away in fear from my greatness!" Black*Star says in frustration. "He has everyone fooled! He's not the big man on campus, I am!"

Avon became angry from Black*Star's ridiculous claims. Avon knew that his Daddy is a lot of things, but he also knew that he is not, and never was a coward, and Avon was going to give the showoff a piece of his mind.

But before he could march to the entranceway, Hero grabbed his arm to stop him. "We need to go." He says in a robotic-like tone.

Avon looked back in his dad in complete surprise "But, Daddy he-" He stopped speaking as his father kneed down to his level with a warm smile on his face and no matter how many times he's seen it, it would always send Avon's soul at ease.

"Now what did I tell you about people talking smack about us?" Hero addressed.

"Haters gonna hate." Avon answers back.

"That's my boy!" The father cheered tickling his son's stomach.

"Ahaha, Daddy, haha, stop it haha, you're haha, embarrassing me, haha!" Avon said trying (and failing) to block his 'attack'.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Hero stopped his 'attack'. "I don't want your girlfriend to be embarrassed by you being seen with me, don't I?"

And the young boy's easiness vanished without a trace.

"I don't have a-!" the blushing Avon zipped his lips for a moment. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Hero wanted to laugh seeing Avon's red face, but held it in. "You could've fooled me seeing how you been looking at all these white girls."

"Ew! I don't like any white girls!" Avon replied in defense.

"Whatever you say, boy, whatever you say." Hero retorted mockingly as he stands up and walk away. _Operation changing topic: A success._

Avon chases after them. "Why don't you believe me?"

"What are you talking about, I believe you." Hero retorted.

"No, you don't!"

"_Are you calling me a liar?_"

"No."

"Good."

_And trust me, son, he's already been dept with – he just doesn't know it yet._

Feeling a cold chill down his spine, Soul looked behind him, and saw that no one inside the front entrance. _No one's there, but… Why can't I shake the feeling that we were watched? Nah, it's my imagination. _Soul thought as he stared back to the ranting Black*Star.

"Then if things don't get any worse, the rumor mill is spreading that the son of Lord Death himself is supposed to debut today. I won't forgive him either for being talked about more than me! He must be stopped before his name spreads any further!"

"Clearly." Soul says sarcastically. "It's a good thing you have your priorities straight."

Black*Star's patience began to wear thin "For that matter, when is those damn strays is going to get here? It's been three hours already!"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Would you look at us now? After living on the streets for so long, we sisters are now students of the Academy. Isn't it great, Patty?"

"I'm so happy! Take that ya bastards!"

Before the meeting Death the Kid, back in Brooklyn, Liz and Patty dropped out of high school in their respective freshmen years and after their fateful encounter with the Grim Reaper, instead of going to class the Thompson sisters were home schooled whenever they weren't on missions. While now that the Thompson sisters were happy about being back in school, Death the Kid was happy about something else.

"Yes, magnificent. Just from what I expected from a school built by my Father. It has wonderful symmetry."

As the trio finally walked up the stairs, they saw an albino-haired teen sitting Indian style on the ground leaned back on part of the school structure with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. Are you by any chance the son and entourage we been hearing about?" Soul asked.

"This is our first day." Kid confirmed. "Are you here to show us around?"

The sharp-teeth Weapon chuckled in response. "You arrive three hours late and you want me to give you a tour? If you had showed up at seven like everybody else, you coulda looked around yourself."

The Death God's face suddenly turned to stone "What? Did you just say seven…?

"NO! None of this seven crap, say eight damn it, eight!" He wildly demanded.

"Huh?" Soul questioned with a WTF expression on his face.

"If you divide the number seven in half, it's not bilaterally symmetrical! But how about eight instead? It doesn't matter if you cut it vertically or horizontally it's perfect symmetry!"

Kid fell on all fours in despair "I beg of you. No more seven, just make it eight… please."

"Is he alright?" Soul asked the Thompsons.

"No. He's a madman." The older sister replied while Patti is laughing her head off.

"YAHOO~!"

The sisters looked around for the sound of the voice and saw it's on top one of the red spikes, but the figure is so small that they didn't know if it's a he, she, or it.

"I won't let anyone outshine me, no matter who they are!"

"What the heck? Is that a monkey?"

"Hey, Death's son! I will assassinate you!"

"Yeeeah, it is a monkey."

"That's right, I'm gonna kill you today, and tomorrow's rumors will be mine! They'll go: Sure enough, it was just like he said, Black*Star rose above a God-!"

"Hey, Kid, I think that monkey is saying something to you. I'm not sure what though." Liz told her Meister as he looked up as well from his crumbling position.

"-They'll say Black*Star is strong, Black*Star is boss, Black*Star is the greatest assassination that ever lived! What do you think of that, new kid? Are you shaking in your boots?"

With Black*Star standing on the tip of the spike, it couldn't maintain any longer as it-

*CRACK*

And the arrogant Meister fell…

"AAAAAAAAAH~!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Death the Kid screamed in horror as once perfectly symmetrical school he adored is now sullied.

Instead of Black*Star falling towards his death…

*THUD*

The young teen landed on his feet.

"Tch, seems like you can't handle my big existence." He said misunderstanding the situation. "It's no wonder the times are changing."

"How dare you kill the symmetry, you jerk…" Kid said standing up trembling in anger.

"Uh-oh, you just had to piss him off." Liz said knowing what's going to happen next.

"Come and get it!" Black*Star said hopping around. "Watch very carefully of my assassination skills!"

"Assassinations are not supposed to be seen, doofus." Soul reminded him.

"You disgust me!" Kid declared. "You're willing to pick a fight with a Death God? I can't guarantee the safety of your soul. Liz, Patty, Weapon forms."

"Riiiiight!"

"Ever since we left the streets, we've been fighting non-stop. I need a vacation."

Two girls then transformed into two identical pistols landing in Kid's hands as he uniquely hold the twin guns upside down with his pinkies on the triggers.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get! Let's go, Soul!" Black*Star motioned his friend.

"Dude, you're the one that wanted to start a fight, not me." Soul told him while standing up walking behind Kid. "But I'll go along with this. No matter what, once we start, there's no chance of you winning."

"Damn straight! It's the birth of the ultimate duo!" Black*Star claims.

"Looks like someone has already beaten me to the punch."

Five of pairs of eyes directed to the entrance, the tall teenager appear sporting a serious expression on his face.

Out of the blue, Death the Kid slowly puts down the pistols and walked towards Hero.

Inside the pistol, Liz threw up her hands in annoyance. "Now is not the time, Kid."

In a short amount of time, pair of silver and gold eyes began staring at each other; One coolly and the other curiously.

"May I help you?" Hero asked rudely.

"No, may I help you." Kid replies as he quickly grabbed a hold of Hero's hat and turned to the standard direction.

"Hey!" He yelled before pushing Kid as he stumbled back to his partners.

Instead of being upset by the physically of Hero, Kid had the look of satisfaction and accomplishment. "Done; your hat is now 100% symmetric."

The awkward-looking Hero raised his eyebrow "… Thanks?"

"Oh, don't thank me - thank the wonderful world of symmetry." He retorted happily with two thumbs up before then picking the twin guns back up and pointing it at the direction of his opponents once again like he's been doing it the whole time.

Liz and Patti face palmed. _Lame!_

"… I'm gonna pretend that never happened. Who's with me?" Hero asked.

"I." Everyone (except Kid) agreed.

But Hero didn't suppress it as his mind wondered. _The Death God with two guns..._ _He must be the Head-Honcho's son I been hearing about lately. He's pretty fast to mess with my hat before I could react. But now is as a good time as any to know if that was a fluke or is he something fierce._

Death the Kid began to weigh his options. _Hero, the strong soul that Father said took Stein to his limit. Even though his hat was __**horribly**__ unsymmetrical, this fight is going to be rough if he joins their side. _

"Now look who finally shows up." Black*Star said cockily. "This is great! Now I can kill two birds in one stone!" Then he gives a sly look. "Or you're just going run away from me again?"

The (now) emotionless Hero began to walk towards the blue-haired Meister until he was looking down at the smaller Meister, whose feeling irritated by the major height difference between them.

"I heard you earlier…"

Soul's eyes widened a bit. _Crap, he was the one in the hallway?_

"And my son heard you, too…"

_Oh, this is not good._

"Well-"

*SMACK*

The second Black*Star opened his mouth, the underage parent backhand the shit out of the young Meister as the sound echoed throughout the area. Black*Star got smacked so hard; that it knocked him off balance and almost fell as he has his hand covered his mouth in pain.

Death the Kid and Soul grimaced when Hero's hand made contact with Black*Star's face.

"He just got pimp slapped!" Patti pointed out.

"Ouch. He has got to be embarrassed." Liz says shaking her head.

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch*Star! I don't think I gave you permission to speak!" Hero stated.

Black*Star removed his hand to show that he's bleeding from the right corner of his mouth and stared at the taller young man with a look of rage written all over his face, but not a single fuck was given by Hero as he talked to talk in a calmer tone than before.

"Let me tell you why I haven't fought you. There's no benefit in fighting an attention whore with mediocre talent yapping about being a man when you have no idea what it takes to be one. You think beating somebody up makes you a "big" man? Wrong, jackass! It takes a lot more than that, more than you'll ever know. So, if my name **ever** comes out yo' mouth again, and I don't give a shit if it's a rumor, you best believe I will knock you the fuck out, chump."

In his thirteen years of living, Black*Star has been called a lot of things. But attention whore and mediocre is not one of them.

"You think can disrespect me like this…?"Black*Star said angrily. "When I get through with Kid, I'll-"

"Whatever, nigga." Hero says walking back to his previous spot as (anime) steam began to appear out of the furious Black*Star's ears.

"Now that I got** that** out the way, let the fight begin!"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

Back in the Crescent Moon classroom, Maka and Tsubaki are sitting through class until-

*BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG*

"!" Maka and Tsubaki are startled as they started to hear gunshots outside.

"W-What's that?" Maka asked.

"Professor Stein, Black*Star, and Soul are fighting somebody outside." A student informs him.

_That idiot, Soul. What is he doing now?_ Maka thought as she stood up.

"Excuse me, Professor Stein. The rules states that if two Meisters duel on campus, the only way the fight could continue is if a staff member is present at the scene."

Stein made a look of disappointment as he couldn't continue his experiment while the featherless bird is relieved. "Well it can't help. Then Black*Star and Soul's partners, Maka and Tsubaki come with me. The rest of you study on your own." He instructs hopping on his chair on rolled out of class.

But they didn't as most of the class ran to windows to watch the fight unfold.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

*BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG*

"Kwaa!"

Hero, who's on the sidelines, watched on as Death the Kid is taking the early advantage as Soul is running around like a chicken when its head cut off while Black*Star is using his athletic skills to dodge Kid's shots.

"Damn it, we can't even get close to him!" Black*Star complained.

"Oh, you want close range combat, huh? Fine!" Kid then leaps in the air doing a front flip and drops his right leg down aiming for the Meister's skull, but Black*Star put his arms up to block it, feeling the power of the attack.

"Damn you." Black*Star grumbled as he sees Kid looking down at him like it's another day in the office.

Soul seen this as an opportunity as he turned his left arm to scythe form to slash him, but the calm Kid squatted down and lifted up his gun up to prevent it from happening.

"Shit!" Soul swore.

_Too reckless._ Hero criticized Soul's attack.

Kid used his other pistol to direct it deep into the abdomen of the now petrified Soul.

"Oh, no!" Black*Star said worriedly.

"Never bring a scythe to a gun fight." Hero says before-

*BANG*

Kid pulled the trigger as the younger Demon Scythe fell to the pavement.

"Is he dead?" Hero wondered.

"… GODDAMN THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" The still alive Soul shouted rolling on the ground, holding his stomach in agony.

"Kyahahaha!" Patti laughed at Soul's reaction and Hero's assumption.

"We're different from normal guns that shoot bullets. We're able to compress and shoot our Meister's soul wavelength." Liz explained.

"You're holding back." Hero said as a matter of fact.

_Damn it… _Soul said mentally.

_Going easy on us? That bastard… _Black*Star thought.

"Uh-oh, they made have messed with the wrong guy."

Hero turned around and saw approaching him is Maka, Tsubaki, and Stein in his rolling chair.

"You're damn right about that." Hero agreed by what he seen so far.

Tsubaki gasped as she sees a twinkle of blood on the side of the mouth of her Meister.

"Black*Star's hurt." She said in concern.

"Oh, yeah, that was all me." Hero said like it was no problem.

Tsubaki at him in shock "What? You punched him?"

"He probably wished I did. " Hero replied showing his opened left hand.

"You slapped him." Stein figured.

"Backhand."

"You slapped him?" Maka couldn't believe while Tsubaki was too stunned to speak.

"Look, I've been keeping my pimp hand strong since I was ten years old, so if Black*Star wants to act like a whore, I'm obligated to honor his wishes and treat him like one."

Maka did not like Hero's choice of words, but let it go as he did slapped the ever annoying Black*Star.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Stein wondered. "I thought you were heading to the dojo."

"I was." Hero said. "But a chance to see a loudmouth gets his ass beat is something I never want to miss." He said smiling.

"Professor Stein, is the boy with the guns the new kid everyone is talking about?" Maka asked curiously.

"Yep." Stein answered. "He's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Surprisingly, he's the one that volunteered to become a student of the Academy, but his skills are head and shoulders better than the rest."

"So that means they're a part of the salary cap?" Hero assumed the trio is actually getting paid for their work.

"Only Kid." Stein answered.

"Well, that's fucked up."

"As you well know, there are a lot of snags when it comes to being on probation."

_They're on probation too? Hmm, with them being guns, I bet they did shit loads of robbing. _Hero believed.

"Why Black*Star?" Tsubaki muttered sadly. _Why are you fighting without me?_

"_Sorry Tsubaki, we're switching up. I'mma be Soul's Meister for now on…."_

Tsubaki closed her eyes and hanged her head low in sadness.

"Tsubaki?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and turned to Maka.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Oh, no. Everything's fine." The Shadow Weapon lied with a straight face, but the female Meister wasn't convinced.

"Well then, Scythe Meister Maka, you were able to see souls the other day right?" Stein speaks breaking Maka from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes." She answered nervously.

"Can I ask you to take a special lesson?"

"Uh, ok." Maka said unsure of what he wants.

"Now, now, Maka no need to be scared. I just want to ask you a simple question." Stein told her. "Take a look at the duel, more specifically Kid and the twin pistols. Are their soul wavelength perfectly in sync?"

Maka used her Soul Perception ability and saw their souls and what she discovered is the equilibrium of the three souls.

"Yes. Usually it's nearly impossible to match a soul wavelength with two weapons, but the connection is very stable." Maka examined.

"They respect each other… no, that's not the word I'm looking for… is it… admiration?"

"Excellent. You're correct." The Doctor said.

"The twin Demon Pistols is the Thompson Sisters. Like Hero, they grew up in the streets of New York City."

_They're on probation and from New York?_ _Maybe 3-for-3?_ "Which hood?" Hero asked with interest.

"Hood?" Maka said confused.

Hero sighed. _Rich people…_ "By hood, I mean borough."

"They were born and raised in Brooklyn." Stein clarified and Hero snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Their lives were rough before they met Kid, so, it's natural that they admire a dignified soul like Kid.

"And it works for Kid too. He has a very neurotic personality and with the big-hearted, laid-back souls like the Thompsons calms it down."

"They make a very good team, don't they?" Maka believed.

"Yes, they do." The Doctor agreed.

"I can't even compare to our two morons out there." Maka said referring to their male partners.

"And yet you chose him." Hero responded. "So, what does that make you?"

Maka glared at Hero while he gave her a look that said 'Yeah, and?' before taking their attention back at the action.

Black*Star jumps to Soul's side as they figure it's time to take this fight to another level.

"Soul, let's finish this guy off."

"It's about time."

"Huh?" Kid questioned as they haven't been able to lay a hand on him the entire fight.

"You should be quaking in fear of your impending death!" The arrogant Meister warned.

"The only thing that is impending is my laughter." Kid retorted.

"We're gonna show you the power of friendship!" Black*Star said.

"Yeah! It's an unpredictable, limitless, massive power!" Soul bragged.

Hero couldn't believe that he just heard. In his eyes, the 'ultimate duo' just got even lamer.

_Of all the people in Yu-Gi-Oh, they reference the __**friendship chick**__? Even my son hates that bitch!_ _She makes me not even want to have friends! Please, shoot them in the head just once._

"What?" Death the Kid took the bait as he prepared himself for what was about to come.

"TRANS-FORM!" Soul yelled as he dramatically leaped in the air changing entirely to a scythe.

"Whoa." Kid gaped.

"Cool!" Patti said impressed.

"Take this a little more seriously." Liz says unimpressed.

Black*Star put his hands up ready for the Demon Scythe to come down. "Come to me, Soul!"

"FRIENDSHIP!" Soul screams falling back down.

"FUSION!" Black*Star shouted prepared for him… or so he thought.

An awkward silence fills the air as everyone, but Stein's jaw dropped when Black*Star missed catching Soul, which resulted in the blade landing on the top of his head, sliding down to the ground…

"AHHHHH!" Black*Star screamed in agony as the blood overwhelmingly flows out from his skull.

"What the hell are you trying to do catching me with your head, retard? Get it together!" Soul criticized.

Black*Star bend down to pick up Soul, but for some reason he couldn't. "I can't pick you up. You're too friggin' heavy." He grimaced as he's trying so hard that the blood is rushing out his head again.

"I shouldn't be. Maka swings me around with ease." Soul ensured.

Back on the sidelines, Dr. Stein has an amused expression on his face, the girls have a dumbfounded look of embarrassment, and Hero has covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"A typical case when soul wavelengths aren't in sync." Maka analyzes.

"Yes, it is." Stein acknowledged.

"Come on you damn, rotten, broken, scythe bastard!" Black*Star said gritting his teeth pulling as hard as he can. But Black*Star focused on picking it up so much, that he ended up using his soul wavelength to shock Soul which made him popped out of the scythe hurling up blood.

"WHAT ARE DOING DRIVING YOUR SOUL WAVELENGTH INTO ME, HUH?" Soul exclaimed angrily.

"M-My bad." Black*Star apologized.

By this time, Maka is cringing, a small smile is creeping up on Stein's face, Tsubaki's jaw dropped even further, and Hero is barely hanging on as it looks he's going to lose it.

"This is too hard to watch." Maka felt.

"No is not." Hero disagreed quickly before covering his mouth again.

Maka looked at Hero for a second distastefully before resuming. "It's as if these idiots are not even feeling each other's soul wavelength."

"That's because before a Meister and Weapon fight an enemy, they need to adjust their wavelength to each other." Stein explains.

Back on the battlefield, Soul changed back to normal, and turned his back from Black*Star.

"Black*Star… I think we should see other people."

The Shadow Meister didn't like what he was hearing. "W-What do you mean, Soul?"

"When I'm close to you like this… I… feel like I'm going to end up hating you. It's for the best."

"Huh?" Stein and the girls didn't know the hell was going with the sudden development meanwhile Hero's seem-to-be forthcoming laughter stopped and removed his hand from his mouth looking just as confused as they are. _What the fuck?_

"Can I shoot them now?" DTK asked.

"Please, shoot them." Hero hoped for.

"Shhh! This is getting good." Liz reacting like she's watching her favorite soap opera.

"Oh, I see… but can we… still be friends after we break up, right?" Black*Star asked shyly. Even though _that_ relationship is over, he still wants to be in Soul's life.

"You dumbass!" Suddenly, the emotional Soul turned back and starting towards Black*Star in slow motion. "Of course we can!"

The happy Black*Star runs at the same pace as well. "Oh, Sooooooooul!"

"Black*Staaaaaaaar!"

"SOOOOOOOOUL!"

"BLACK*STAAAAAAAAR!"

"**SOOOOOOOOUL**!"

"**BLACK*STAAAAAAAAR**!"

Then finally they held each other in a (gay) manly hug as they felt their bond has become stronger.

*BANG*

But it wouldn't last long as they were shot in the head by the young Shinigami.

"Sorry…my fingers slipped." Kid lied.

"PFF! HAAAAAAAAA-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Death the Kid looks to the sidelines and saw the black teenager on his knees laughing raucously with tears streaming down his face.

"OH, JESUS! HAHAHAHA! THEY BEEN CREEPIN' ON THE DOWN LOW! HAHAHAHA! NOTHIN' BUT MUSHROOM TIPS AND SUGABALLS! HAHAHAHA!" 

From a combination of Hero's laughter and jokes, Patti began cracking up too while Liz started snickering. Kid and Stein are holding it in, but a smile appeared on their faces. But for Tsubaki and Maka, they are too floored by what they just seen.

"Oh, man this is rich! No wonder why Black*Star has such a girly voice!" Hero said calming down, wiping away the tears, rising back to his feet. "This fight is over!"

"The hell it is!" Soul yelled sitting up. "We can't just quit in the middle of a fight!"

"Yeah!" Black*Star agreed. "We won't back down until we beat him!" Black*Star then realizes what Hero said previously. "AND MY VOICE IS NOT GIRLY!"

"Then quit the bromance and show us something!" Hero challenged.

_Oh, you better believe we will, and afterwards, you will fall before the awesome might of Black*Star! _The young Meister envisioned.

"Come. I'll beat you with my next attack." The confident Kid predicted.

Instantly, both of Kid's opponents charged at full speed with Black*Star ahead as Soul's left arm transforms to a scythe again.

As he approaches Kid, his right hand begins to surge electricity "I'll hit you with some of my soul waves!" Black*Star calls out, but he only hits strings of Kid's hair as he dodges and counters with a quick leg sweep and a Death Valley Bomb sending Black*Star down hard on the concrete.

"Somehow, Junior using that move is very fitting." Hero thought out loud.

"Black*Star's forte is Martial Arts, but Kid is just toying with him." Maka said. "Even with Soul as his Weapon, against a foe like that…"

Soul slashes at the young Shinigami, but once again Kid blocks it with one of the pistols.

"Your speed and strategy is too poor." Kid criticizes and then used his raw strength to push Soul back.

"You bastard!" Black*Star screams as he comes at Kid with a side kick, but Kid scouted it, putting up his pistols, and shot both Soul and Black*Star.

But what the Death God didn't scout is that he felt a tug on his right leg and looked down to see some sort of tape wrapped around his right ankle – and it came from Black*Star's gloves.

"What?" Kid said surprised.

"The kick was a feint, you fell for it!" Black*Star says as he pulls the tape causing Kid to fall on his ass.

For the first time since watching this fight the girls looked excited as it looked like the momentum is beginning to shift for their partners.

_Way to go, Black*Star!_ Tsubaki happily thought.

"He's down! Soul! It's your chance!" Maka says.

*FWOOP FWOOP FWOOP FWOOP FWOOP*

Death the Kid revert his eyes to the sky and saw a rotating Demon Scythe heading towards his face.

"You're mine!" Soul shouted.

But much to his dislike, Lord Death's only child shown great composure and didn't panic as he was able to barely - just barely moved out the way for Soul to only make contact with the pavement.

In the sidelines, the girls' smiles turned into frown.

"What're you doing? That's pathetic!" Maka yelled.

"Hnh!" Death the Kid then pulls his right leg making Black*Star fly towards Kid, who ended up moving in time for the Meister to collide face first onto the side of Soul's blade.

*SMACK*

"Ok - I _seriously_ want to kill that brat." Black*Star said angrily.

As Kid looked on at the duo in front of him, he silently cursed himself for being too cocky and giving his adversaries a chance to win. He now knows what he must do…

"Allow me to show you the true power of a Grim Reaper."

Suddenly dust began to circle around him.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" The trio shouted and thus Kid's feet floats off the ground, but to the eyes of Maka and Stein, they also saw the trio's souls become one and expand, surrounding him as it showed to be a blue-greenish color with three Sanzu Lines on the left side.

Hero stared in shock and awe of what he can see. "Holy shit, he's floating."

"Huh? Their souls are swelling up." Maka spoke astonished.

"Now they're showing off their real strength." Stein said.

Unfortunately, Soul and Black*Star are as well unaware of the trio's soul wavelength.

"Oh, yeah! Let's see what you got!"

"I'm the one who's a God around here!"

The spectators saw amazingly three spikes appear in Kid's upper arms and the Thompson sisters changed from two metal pistols to two metal cannon barrels covering his lower arms.

"Execution mode acquired. _Prepare to die_." The Death God squatted down preparing for his signature attack.

Soul's look of confidence went bye-bye as he now feels they may have bitten more than they can chew. "Hey, man, does this seem kinda bad?" He says cautiously.

But Black*Star wasn't listening as he became childishly angered by watching their Soul Resonance. "You think that's supposed to intimidate me? I use little men like you as my ball-washing rag, so what you think of that! HA-HA-HA!"

Liz: "Resonance factor stable. Noise, 0.3%."

Patti: "Black Needle soul wavelength charge complete."

Liz: "Preparing to fire. Feedback in five…"

Patti: "Four…"

Liz: "Three…"

Patti: "Two…"

Liz: "One…"

Patti: "You're free to fire!"

Kid takes aim…

"_**Death Cannon**_…!"

And fires two giant blasts of energy from the cannons heading towards the frighten Soul and the ever headstrong Black*Star.

"This is bad! We should run!" Soul strongly suggested.

"Ha! Ridiculous!" Black*Star refused. "No way in hell something like that will have effect on me! I'm invinci-"

*BOOM*

The large explosion left behind a series of skull shaped smoke. And when it cleared, the only thing that remained is a huge crater that has the duo inside looking like they been shredded up like a dirty shirt, and thrown in the trash. Kid sat up and turned his back as the twins cannons reverted back to pistols.

"Black*Star!" The worried Tsubaki ran to her partner.

"Ahhh… What were they thinking?" Maka said upset as she follows Tsubaki.

"Daaaaayum! That shit was hot! Woo!" The marking out Hero applauded. "A great ending to a funny fight!" _Junior and the Brooklyn girls are the real deal._

_Total domination._ Stein thought observing Kid. _But then again, that's the son of Lord Death for you. The latent power he has is different from the other Meisters. He has indeed shown us the difference between his level and theirs._

The Professor's right eyebrow began to twitch as his madness floated to the surface. "Lord Death's only child… What I wouldn't give to examine him." He whispered.

"BARGH!" All of a sudden, blood came out of Kid's mouth as he dramatically collapsed on the ground while blood still squirting out.

"What the hell?" Hero said confused at what just happened.

The sisters turned back to human form looking down disappointedly at their Meister.

"Uh-oh." Patti says.

"Huh?" Black*Star and Soul said as they climbed out of the hole puzzled of what transpired.

"This isn't good." Liz voiced while Patti began to laugh again.

Stein rolled towards the fallen Meister. "What's the matter?" He asked the sisters.

"Nothing much, he just got clipped is all." Liz answered.

"What's been clipped?"

"It happened during the last attack the shark-toothed guy did. The front of his hair was cut slightly when it happened. After the explosion, Kid realized it and he said the balance was off and the symmetry collapsed, spat out blood and fell over."

Hero appeared behind Stein looking at the barely conscious Death God. "Are you saying Junior here has OCD?"Hero concluded. _That would explain why he wanted to straighten my hat earlier. _

"Bingo." Liz replied.

Hero closed his eyes as he felt like he just swallowed a bitter pill. "Then that means…-"

"That means we pulled off a come-from-behind victory!" Soul said sitting Indian style grinning at the single parent. "How is that for something?"

"Yeah, eat those words, _Hero_ as I finally rose above a God! I talk loud and I hit harder! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The bloodied Black*Star said gloating his "victory".

Hero deeply sighed knowing what he has to do next. _Did I not warn him?_

"Are you alright, Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked in concern as she saw her partner get his ass kicked.

The happy Black*Star turned to his partner "Hell, yeah I'm alright!" Black*Star answered. "I just defeated a Grim Reaper! I'm awe-!"

*POW*

But what the arrogant Shadow Meister didn't expect was a big black man speeding towards his way in record time and punching his smiling, unsuspecting face so hard that the impact made the Meister turn inside out before falling back down into the crater, out cold.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki rushes to her Meister's side in fearful of his health.

_Even his speed is top notch. _The Doctor thought at how fast he went from one side to the other.

"Congratulations, Black*Star. The good news is you guys defeated a Death God and no one can ever take that away from you. But the bad news is, you're still a mediocre, girly-voice, attention-whoring chump." Hero says to the KO'd Black*Star as he adjusts his hat back to the way it was.

"Whoa! He really knocked him out! Just like he said would happen!" Patti exclaimed.

"Yeah." Liz replied who now has dizzy-eyed Kid on her back. _There are some people in this world who deserve a whole lot of leave alone.__ Especially if it's someone who killed Crow with their bare hands…_

"My word is my bond." Hero retorts to them as he walks back into the Academy and heads off the place he intended to in the first place – the dojo.

Professor Stein just smirks eerily in his chair as he watched the black teen disappear into the building. _Hero or Kid? Youngest father or Lord Death's only son? Hmm, why choose when I could experiment on both… That would be splendid._

_Your bond, huh? _Soul thought deeply.

"Yo."

The younger Demon Scythe fixed his eyes from beside him to in front of him and stared up to see that it's Maka with her hands behind her back.

"Hey."

"Don't be getting yourself involved in stupid fights." Maka recited. "Isn't that what you always say to me?"

_She used my own words against me._ "Gahahaha!" Soul laughed. "I'm supposed to be the cool one, aren't I?"

Maka smirked as she took her right hand from her back for Soul to help him up. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Soul replies accepting her hand as she pulled him back on his feet looking in each other's eyes with their hands still grasp together.

"Let's stay cool, alright?" Maka suggested.

"No doubt." Soul agrees as they let go and slapped hands.

"What's up~. What's up~. Whaaaat's uuuuup~!"

Everyone (except, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Death the Kid) saw on front of the stairway is…

"Lord Death!" Soul and Maka called out surprised.

"Lord Death?" Tsubaki jumped out of the crater with a knocked out Black*Star on piggyback next to the Scythe Weapon and Meister.

"Good morning, Lord Death, sir!" Maka said formally, but with a little panic in her voice.

"No need for that." The boss tells her. "I'm here because it's my son's first day at school. And for what I see, he's already had an eventful day." Lord Death said seeing his son riding piggyback on Liz passed out. "Let's go, girls." _It'll take weeks before he wants to get out of the house, let alone come back to school._

As the Thompson sisters went beside Kid's father to leave, Maka became curious of the Shinigami. _Now that I think about it, I wonder what Lord Death's soul looks like? Let's try and find out!_

Maka used her Soul Perception once more to reveal the three souls the trio possessed, but unexpectedly, Lord Death didn't seem to have a soul at all.

_Huh? I can't see it._

"Alright then, everyone, I'll be taking Kid home now, b-byyyee~!" Lord Death says waving his big hand as they exited now the stairs.

Maka stood there bewildered by what she (hasn't) seen. _I don't understand. Lord Death doesn't have a soul? His son, Kid has one and I could see it. Hmm, maybe Lord Death doesn't have a soul after all._

But little did she know, the reason she can't see his soul is because she's too close to him. Now how far she has to be from her boss to see his soul – let's say, even if she is miles outside of Death City, she still wouldn't be able to see the whole thing.

_Oh, well…_

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Author Notes: Chapter four is in the books! And don't worry, sooner or later, Hero will be joining the fight against evil on his (or Lord Death's) terms. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, Def Jam Fight for NY, or the song "Poppa Large" by Ultramagnetic MC's.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

**Chapter Five: Medusa and Chrona! A Family Fuel of Madness?**

On a Friday night while Avon is having sweet dreams in his bedroom, Hero is wide awake sitting on a sports chair in the balcony of the 5th floor of his apartment complex waiting for someone to show up, but until then he admired the view of Death City.

_I never really took the time to view the town at the dead of night. _Hero thought as he then stared up at the sky."The stars are really out here. Not like in New York."_ New York…_

Hero wanders off as he started to feel a bit homesick. Sure, he has bad memoriesthere and needed a change of scenery, but he also had good ones too.

Like the time he drew a penis on Doc's face while he was sleeping.

Hero grinned._ That's what he gets for eating my pizza._

Or when the crew baited him to fight at the Terror Dome rocking the eraserhead haircut and instead of getting laughed at by the crowd, they cheered.

He placed his right hand on his forehead and chuckled. _How the fuck did I pull that off?_

Or meeting Avon for the first time…

The chuckling stopped. Hero put on a poker-faced expression standing up from his chair, leaning on the rail, and watched the city thinking about all the things he's been through since taking the responsibility of being a dad.

All the ridicule…

All the bonding…

All the frustration…

All the laughs…

All the sacrifice…

All the love…

No matter how his life has become presently or will be in the future, for nine year old Hero to stomach up the courage and see his newborn child was-

"The best decision I ever made in my life."

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

A sly smileappeared on the young man's face as he turned his head inside of the living room eyeing the front door.

_Right on time._

Hero walked back into the apartment with swagger, closing the sliding door as he does it. The swag kind of faded a bit when he checked the hallways to see if Avon wasn't out of his room.

_Good, he still sleep._

But the swag came back by the time he made it to the entryway. Hero unlocked the doorknob and opened the door and when he did, the person he's been waiting for revealed to be…

His beautiful girlfriend, Carmen.

Lewd looks were exchanged by the lovers the moment their eyes met and rightly so. Due to school, work, and a certain child's cock blocking, they haven't been able to have 'quality time' together like they used to. But now nothing was in their way. They wanted each other and they wanted each other bad.

Surprisingly, the older woman's attire is extremely toned down from the usual as she's wearing a black trench coat which covered her entire body, but her footwear is five inch clear platform heels.

But Hero knew better than that. The young man wasn't feeling disappointed. On the contrary, he's feeling quite anticipated as he's the one who told her what to come out in.

Including what's under.

The temptress wasted no time as she boldly unveiled her coat before even stepping inside of the apartment, letting it fall on the floor. Other than her heels, she submitted herself to him wearing a newly bought black fingerless fishnet gloves and exotic fishnet body stocking that not only exposed her arms, but her breasts, and shaved pussy as well.

At the sight of Carmen's stunning outfit, Hero's pants became a prison and a massive bulge begins to show. "That's a good bitch." Glad that she followed his directions.

The lascivious woman took a step forward wrapping around her arms around the taller teen's neck, bringing him down to her level, and whispered ever so sexy in his ear,

"_Fuck me, big daddy._"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

*DING… DONG… DING… DONG*

Nearly 6,000 miles away, the bell tolls in the afterhours of Florence, Italy. Suddenly the moon's teeth started to bleed while a blonde woman with what seems to be snake tattoos on her arms, wearing a black sleeveless body-length suit with a hoodie covering her face on a broomstick appeared in front of it for the whole city to see. But as clear as day, she wasn't an ordinary woman. She is in fact a witch – a witch named Medusa Gorgon.

And Medusa's eyes were glued on what's below her - the Basilica of Santo Maria Novella church.

Why?

'Cause not only she's a sinister witch, but she's also a mad scientist to boot and she just let loose her guinea pig – her very own offspring, Chrona Gorgon.

"Go on, eat. You are the ultimate creature; a Meister and Weapon together in one form."

To the naked eye, she looks to be talking to herself, but in actuality, inside the church, the child heard every word.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

A street gang called the Materazzi has had a very bad day. Earlier this morning, the rep of the self-proclaimed most dangerous crew in all of Florence took a huge hit as they were humiliated and beaten by one boy.

One albino-haired boy.

Late at night, the church becomes the crew's hideout and if a non-member of the Materazzi enters their hideout, gets regulated on the real. So you can describe the expression they wore when a unhealthily thin pink-haired teen wearing a tight black old style robe who made his way in the church with a seemingly concerned look on his face as the teen hold his arm. They probably would've thought that this person just wondered aimlessly into their hideout…

If he wasn't holding a long black Scandinavian broadsword that is.

Quickly, the gang of over fifty men surrounded the youngster with caution.

"Hey, what you doing in our turf, pinky?" The leader demanded.

"_Eat all of their souls. Every last one." _Medusa orders him in telepathy.

"No, please. I'm not up for it yet." Chrona pleaded out. "They're not even Kishins."

"Do you hear me, punk? What the fuck you doin' here?" The leader yelled.

"Who are you talking to anyway, faggot?" Another gang member said.

_Must I do everything?_ Medusa thought as she performed a spell.

"Nake, snake, cobra, cob-bra."

After she said the magic words, the witch opened her mouth and a black snake came out to do her bidding heading straight for the child.

"_It's all right. Believe in yourself. You will become a Demon God."_

As those words were said, the black snake went in the church, and inside the head of Chrona, manipulating the child's mind as he gains a ferocious bloodlust.

"Hehe-hehe, aha-haha." The boy laughed disturbingly, creeping out the gang. "Hehehehehe, I am a Demon God."

"Don't think you can walk into our headquarters and then think you can go back home, you fuckin' brat!" The leader threatens, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"The Basilica of Santo Maria Novella is a public place." Chrona informed them so calm that it was scary. "Even though, there isn't a place for people like you anywhere. Which is why Ragnarok will eat you. Right, Ragnarok?"

Strangely enough, the black sword unexpectedly manifested red lips just above the hilt and the sword grinned for a moment before-

"_**PEYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH~!**_"

The Materazzi gang covered their ears in massive pain from Ragnarok's monstrous screech.

"WHAT WITH THAT SWORD?" The leader screamed.

"IT"S TOO LOUD!" A member stating the obvious.

"Listen, everybody. Are you having fun?" Chrona's grey eyes shifted every switch a way while he rambled on. "The doors in this church open inward, don't they? Ahaha, that thing yesterday was sure fun, huh? What was it that happened? I don't remember. No matter. But this much I know… my blood is black."

It was music to Medusa's ears as heard nothing madness running wild while the city began to drench in blood from the moon's mouth.

"_**PIGYEEEEIIIAAAAAAH~!**_"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

_In a dark living room setting, a nine year boy's body shook in fear as he stared into the eyes of his drunken, infuriated mom. _

_He knew what was coming next. All he do now is prepare for the inevitable._

_*POW*_

"_You had sex with your teacher? You disgusting little bastard!"_

_The boy fell to the carpet floor groaning in agony holding his nose as it broke by the right hand of his own mother. But it wouldn't be enough as she used her high heel shoe to kick the ribcage of the child._

_*STOMP*_

"_Aaah!" The boy screamed._

"_No wonder why a retard like you had good grades on your report cards! You're just a manslut like your father!" _

"It's not true!"

Hero woke up loudly from his traumatizing slumber in a cold sweat. He looked frantically at the area around him and realized the dark quiet room he's in is actually his bedroom.

He buried his head into his hands, sliding down slowly until his frustrated expression appeared once more. _You'll never stop haunting me, won't you, Mom?_

Before the teen could sigh in relief that he was back in the real world, he heard a smacking sound beside him that is impossible to ignore.

Wondering what the hell that is, he turned to his right and realized he wasn't alone. In the bed with him smacking her mouth, is Carmen still in her fishnet outfit sleeping like a baby with hickeys on her body (especially one on each ass cheek).

_What the?_ Hero then looked down and noticed that he is completely naked, dick slinging with hickeys on his damn self.

In a flash, he remembered what they were doing with and to each other as a cocky smirk appeared on his face. _No wonder why she's smacking her mouth. My cum is pretty tasty._

The teen grabbed the cover at the end of the bed and placed it over the both of them as he leans towards his woman and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Good night, babe." Hero says softly before falling back on his pillow.

_I'm Poppa Large, big shot on the east coast_

Hero turned to his left as he heard Kool Keith's words ring on his T-Mobile Sidekick on the counter. The young man looked at his alarm clock to see what time it was.

_Midnight? _Hero thought as picked up his phone. _Who could be calling me at this ho…ur…__**.**__ ... Fuck._

He cursed under his breath when he saw the caller id. To Hero, for him to get the call at a time like this from _them_ means only one thing…

_I'm Poppa Large, big shot on the ea-_

"Hello?"

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"We found him."

Chrona and Ragnarok weren't the only Weapon/Meister duo in town as Maka and Soul ventured thru the rooftops of Florence chasing down their target and finally they got their man right where they want him.

"Shit!" The bag-wearing serial killer cursed as he realized he has nowhere to hide.

"Listen here you homicidal maniac, Sonson J, I will take your soul!" Maka promises.

"Hypocrites!" Sonson yelled. "How come you people get to kill all you want?" The murderer wearing the number 13 on his shirt jumped towards her with his butcher knife in psychotic rage.

"It's not fair!"

Maka jumps too as the scythe has a longer reach than Sonson's knife when she cuts the man completely in half and the body completely dissolves and all that is left is a red colored soul.

"It's not like we do whatever we want." Maka responds coldly as she lands back on the rooftop while Soul changes back to human form. "With this, we completed our Italy assignment."

"Yeah, my third soul." Soul replies drooling at the evil soul like it was dinner time. "Time to chow down the only way I know how: coolly." The Demon Scythe went onto eat the soul and shallow it whole.

"Say, Soul, do souls taste good?" Maka asked as she always wondered what they taste like.

"Yeah. They're delicious." Soul answers. "They don't have much taste, but I love the texture when it's going down."

"Huh…" Maka pondered. "Come to think of it, I wonder if Black*Star and Tsubaki are having any luck with collecting souls."

"They have zilch amount of talent when it comes to soul collection, so I doubt it." Soul said.

Maka slouches sadly as she knows who's at fault for her not getting any souls. "Poor Tsubaki."

"Black*Star's motivation is not pointed at soul collecting is all and lately his motivation has been centered on Hero." Soul explained.

A vein appeared on Maka's forehead. "Argh, don't mention that jerk's name." Maka said with displeasure as she thinks back to the 'absurd' things Hero did and said since she met him.

_*Ear Twist* "Have you lost your mind? I don't know if your parents told you this or not, but books are for __**reading**__!"_

"… _Especially if your partner's a certain girl that I could've sworn a second ago was whining like a little bitch about how we can't win and wanted someone to save her… So do me a favor and take her fake-ass resolve and go home…_"

"_Maka rhymes for baka!"_ (A/N: Japanese word for fool, idiot, etc)

_Ok, he may not have said the last one out loud, but he's definitely thinking it. He's such a pig, I hate him!_ She thought angrily.

Soul sweat dropped at the vision of his angry partner and turned to the opposite direction scratching his head._ She's still mad at him for pulling her ear (and other things). _Soul figured. _If this keeps up, he'll be just as hated as Death-Scythe. _"Anyways, let's go home." He says walking away, "Wait for a bit, I'll bring the bike around." He told her as an excuse to be away from her so she can cool down.

"Soul, wait."

_Crap!_

The Demon Scythe looked back to see Maka's back, unaware of her widened eyes. "Hm? Is there something wrong?" He asks hoping there isn't a Maka Chop coming his way.

"That building…" The Meister uttered staring at the church.

_Phew._ "I seem to remember you saying that we weren't here to have fun and sightsee, too bad, so sad." Soul said humorously.

"That's not it." Maka retorted. "I just sensed something. What is this feeling?" Maka wondered trying to understand what's going on inside that building. "A bunch of wound-up souls… There's so such noise." Maka closes her eyes to further contemplate. _Concentrate… Concentrate… _

After a few moments, her Soul Perception began to kick in.

"The building I pointed out, I can sense the souls of a Weapon and Meister. And then there are a number of 50 or 60 human souls circling them."

"Wow, you can tell that much?" Soul said surprised.

"This is a first time for me." She responds as she's surprised herself. "It looks like the humans inside are the punks you beat up earlier in the afternoon."

"Oh, those guys." He says dully. "Why should we care? If they want to get their asses kicked again, that's on them."

"I don't like them either too, Soul. But they're still human and just only punks, not Kishin eggs." She disagreed.

"Let's just forget about them, Maka." He said trying to convince her. "You sure they're not just wild 'n' out?"

"Don't be irresponsible!" Maka shouted. "We're representatives of the Academy, we can't let it slide! I have a bad feeling about it! If anything happens, it'll be too late!"

"Alright, you win! Geez!" Soul surrendered. "But I swear if we rush in there and see Black*Star gathering everyone saying "welcome to my big show," I'm gonna cry."

"I hope that's all it is." She prayed.

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

*DING… DONG… DING… DONG*

After a few minutes of high-speed riding, Soul makes his stop in front of the church.

"We're here." He says eyeing the holy structure. "I have to admit, I love the gothic architecture. Really cool building."

Maka gasped as she sensed something's gone terribly wrong. "No way! It can't be possible!" She says in shock hopping off the motorcycle and running to the front door.

"Maka, what's wrong." Soul asked.

"What's going on? In an instant…"

Soul gets off the bike as well, walking towards his partner. "Relax, slow your role, I can't follow what you're trying to say."

*DING… DONG… DING… DONG…*

A hush went over the area as the bell finally stopped.

"All gone…" Maka managed to say with her attention on the top of the church.

"The bell? Yeah, it stopped." Soul said misunderstanding what she meant.

"No. I'm talking about the 50-60 human souls that disappeared in one moment. All that is left is the Weapon and Meister." The stupefied female tells him while putting on her hand on the door thinking about what she should do now. Her mind became an inner battle between instinct and curiosity.

And the decision she's about to make will be a matter of life or death.

_Something is telling me that I should stay away from this door and leave the premises immediately… _

"_Take your fake-ass resolve and go home…_"

_But I have to see. I have to know. As a representative of the Academy, it's my duty to know what happened._

Unfortunately, her curiosity won as she pushes the doors open. Maka and Soul could feel the madness blowing like the wind. The two laid their eyes on a pink-haired person with a feminine figure and a boyish face.

"See? The doors open inward." Chrona welcomes them.

But the Scythe Meister and Weapon knew that something was not right about this picture.

"What the hell? Where's his partner?" Soul questioned.

Maka couldn't believe what she was seeing with her Soul Perception. Something she's never seen before - and may never see again. "How can that be?"

"Now what?" He responds wondering what's up with her now.

"Lady Medusa, the other two has arrived." Ragnarok said inside of Chrona's body.

"Be quiet, Ragnarok. They'll hear you." Chrona whispered harshly.

"There are definitely two souls standing in front of us, but not what we can see. Which means…" She paused for a moment trying to apprehend what she's about to reveal, "… there is a Weapon inside his body."

Chrona's eyes widened. _How did she know?_

**Def/Jam Soul Eater**

"I really screwed up this time."

Back in Death City, Nevada, where the Hollywood lights of DWMA shins the night skies, a depressed Death-Scythe is walking through the empty halls like it's the end of the world thinking about his mistake and what he's going to do now.

"To think that Maka would be on an extracurricular lesson… The only way I can see Maka now is to come to Shibusen. But coming here poses a gigantic obstacle as I might run into _him_… **Franken Stein**!" He voiced in terror carelessly as Stein might be able to hear him. "All I want to do is see my daughter, but his presence prevents that from happening!"

Even though he was scared of a possible reunion with Stein…

"But Papa won't give up!" The determined redhead pumped his fist with fire in his eyes. "I will overcome this barrier and you'll understand how much love I have for you, Maka!" He vows refusing the thought of never seeing his daughter again and nothing is going to stop him. Not Stein, not family courts, not anybody…!

"But before that happens, I need a beautiful lady nurse to heal my wounded heart! It's mandatory!"

Except pussy.

Which is why he's currently standing by the door of the infirmary hoping he'll be able get some of her delicious honey pot.

The love-crazed Weapon went inside the room and pounced on her. Hugging and snuggling the nurse's waist.

"I've been waiting for you, my angel. Please heal my heart with your sweet medical love!" As Death-Scythe looked up, within a split second, his happy face changed into terror as he saw who he's hugging wasn't exactly a nurse… hell, it wasn't even a woman… He was hugging his worst case scenario.

"Hey Spirit, I've been waiting for you."

"IT'S STEINNNNN!" Death-Scythe shouted in tears back pedaling out of the room to the hallway wall. The shaking redhead felt like he was trapped like a rat as Stein took a few steps forward.

"I-I don't know why y-you're here, but I'm not a-afraid of you anymore!" He said unconvincingly. "My scars from your experiments have disappeared! Yeah, how do you like that?"

"Then, you must've noticed that I swapped your middle toes from left to right." Stein deadpanned.

"HUH? Are you out of your mind? How could you!" Stein shrieked as he started to take off his shoes and check frenziedly at his feet.

"I'm lyyyying." Stein kidded.

"You know, your daughter sure has grown over the years." The Doctor says. "When I heard that you were getting married, I was very skeptic. 'This will never work out' I believed. But as I scene you two get close, I was convinced otherwise. Saying its okay, 'their love will last forever.'"

Death-Scythe would rather be buried alive than listen to that. After a long moment of silence, the nervous red-head walked back into the room awkwardly and finally spoke up.

"…Um… Er… About that… You may not be aware of this, but we actually got a divorce last month."

"I know." Stein smirked.

In a fit of rage, Death-Scythe grabbed Stein by the collar, and started shaking him viciously. "DAMMIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

The shaking stopped and the two men's attention went to the doorway as they saw it was Hero in his fighting clothes with an entertained expression on his face.

"Hero, what are you doing here?" Scythe questioned.

The black teen's facial features changed to a serious one. "That's what I want to know. They told me to meet in the infirmary about something urgent." He answers now looking at the Professor. "So… What's the deal?"

The confused Death-Scythe turns to Stein, who is also wore a serious expression.

"The Demon Sword has appeared."

**Def Jam/Soul Eater**

"Wha? What do you mean, Maka? You're saying there's a Weapon _inside_ that dude?" Soul questioned.

"Not for long. It's coming out." Maka told him and just like she said…

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chrona screamed in excruciating pain as Ragnarok came out of the child's back and took a huge, black muscular form with large white gloved hands, several spikes on his back, white ping-pong eyes with x pupils, and a big white X on his face.

"P'ggg…"

Maka gasped at the sight of the humongous creature staring at her for a short while before looking down at its Meister… and punching it on the side of the head.

"Ow, that hurts." Chrona said helplessly and the Demon Sword did a two-fist noogie and other bullying tactics on him. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Stop it! You're hurting me! Quit squeezing! Stop poking me! You're bruising my nose! I SAID STOP IT, RAGNAROK, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Black Blooded one backed off with his hands up "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chrona, calm down. You're scary when you're stressed out like that."

"It can talk…? This is really weird."Maka sweat dropped a bit before snapping it out and enforcing souls. "You should know that the hunting of human souls is forbidden. Are you Shibusen students?"

"Shibusen? What's that?" Chrona said confused as Ragnarok began stretching his face again. "She said it was okay to eat them. So what's wrong the problem?"

_Everything._ Maka thought glaring at the two.

Chrona started to blush lightly looking away from her nervously. "… I… don't know how to deal with talking to girls. They make me jumpy."

"Enough about that, her soul looks tasty." The Demon Sword said.

"Meisters and Weapons are not allowed to hunt for human for any reason." Maka enforced. "As a representative of the Academy, it is my duty to stop you!" She says ready to fight.

"Let's do this, Chrona." Ragnarok acknowledges and Chrona nods in agreement as the Weapon began to form as a black liquid and Chrona reached his hand into it and pulled back out Ragnarok in his Demon Sword form.

"The black fluid turned into a sword." Maka said what obviously happened.

For Chrona, time for talking was over as he sped towards Maka to strike her down.

"He's attacking from below!" Soul warned as Maka listened using her partner to block the sword.

"You!" Maka backs up a bit and pops Chrona in the face with a left backfist.

"You're gonna start poking me too?" The bruised cheek Chrona says.

Maka answered by swinging her scythe overhead, but Chrona managed to dodge it. Maka then used the top snaith of Soul to leap over using her knees to connect with Chrona's back, trapping him stomach first on the floor.

"You got him, Maka!" Soul encouraged.

"YAAAAAAA!" The Scythe Meister hollered and Chrona surprisingly looked on normally as Maka aimed to cut Chrona's head off.

Back in the sky above the church, instead of being saddened about her child's "demise", Medusa chuckled lightly. "With a strike like that…"

"… You won't decapitate me."

"!" Maka's face was in absolute shock as the blade didn't even penetrate the Meister's neck while he stood up like nothing happened. Maka then noticed that there is blood on Chrona's collar neck, but it wasn't red…

"Black Blood?" Maka spoke in awe.

"Yes…" Chrona said leaning in close to her "My blood is black."

Maka jumps back in surprised distancing herself from him.

"What's up with his body?" Soul tried to figure out.

"I'm not entirely sure, but… I think his blood _is_ the Weapon." Maka determined. "We cut his skin, but his blood hardened, preventing us from getting through his blood vessels."

"If that's the case, is there any way to beat him?" The Scythe Weapon asked.

Maka knew they were in a real dilemma. "None of our normal or Witch Hunter attacks will work. If only I could use my soul wavelength like Black*Star does…"

Medusa was not pleased at Chrona's stalling. "Chrona, why are you taking it so easy?"

"But it's not like before. They were all boys and she's a girl. How am I supposed to treat her?" Chrona said out loud.

"Hehehehehe." Medusa laughed for a moment. "Silly Chrona… _Kill her like the rest_." She ordered.

"What the? Who the hell is he talking to?" Soul said getting weird out by him as Chrona kept talking.

"Oh, I can kill the girl then? It never ran through my mind. Don't you want to watch me play with her hair first? Those doors open inward, you know."

"Ragnarok… Scream Resonance." Crona positioned the sword in front of him, revealing Ragnarok's mouth to them and-

"_**KIEYAAAAAAAAPYAAAH~!**_"

Maka winced at the horrible sound which Chrona makes the best of the opportunity swinging his sword downward creating a dark black monster with purple aura grinding through the floor towards the duo to "eat" them with its massive teeth, but Maka was able to guard herself from it. Chrona jumped towards her with the same attack and Maka was barely able to block that one, pushing her back.

"Maka! Guard!" Soul called as Chrona thrust his sword forward and Maka defends in time for it to become a deadlock.

"_**AAAAAAAEEEEEEEYYIIIII~!**_"

But because of Ragnarok's screeches it wouldn't last long as the Demon Sword starts to penetrate through Demon Scythe cutting Soul's left shoulder.

"GARGH!"

"Soul!" She yelled at the sight of Soul's blood gushing out of the scythe and thought fast by kicking Chrona's stomach, forcing him away from them.

"Soul! Are you ok? Speak to me!" Maka asked in extreme worry.

"Don't be worrying about me! I'm prepared to die for my Meister!" Soul attempting (and failing) to reassure her. "But what we should be worry about is that blade! It can become an electric saw that causes vibrations with its scream!"

Maka realized she made a huge mistake.

_I screwed up…_

She let her emotions get the best of her and they're now about to pay the price for her actions.

"_**IIIIAAAEEEEEEEYYAAAIII~!**_"

_Not only I don't have any offensive moves, but defense is out of the question, too! We can't win like this! I have to run away! _She thought as she backpedaled, but to only be stopped by the door that mysteriously closed during the fight.

"Damn! It shut!" She cursed and started ramming the doors, but unfortunately it wouldn't budge. "Why won't it open?"

"That's not going to work, you know." Chrona informs her lifting Ragnarok over his head.

"_**AAMYAAAAAEEEIEIIII~!**_"

Maka turned around in fright, knowing there is no escape. Looking at what would be the last thing she'll ever see – the Demon Sword.

"Silly girl, you have to understand your surroundings." He says. "Those doors open inward."

"MAKA! GUARD NOW!" Soul demanded.

"BUT, IF I DO YOU'LL DIE!" Maka refused knowing it's a lose-lose situation.

In the heat of the moment, Soul turned back to human form protecting his Meister like a shield as he was slashed by the pink-haired Meister from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Maka stared in horror while Chrona leaned down curiously looking at the Demon Weapon collapsing face first with floor running red with Soul's blood.

"SOOOOOOUL!" Maka cried kneeing down to her fallen partner.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Medusa's face. "Now, Crona - kill them and eat their souls."

"I understand." Chrona replied.

The now fragile Scythe Meister was too focused on her partner's health than what was in front of her, flipping him over, positioning him in her arms, gasping at how deep and bloody the wound is. "No… Soul…"

"Dumbass…" Soul said weakly, "… Get out of here."

Chrona position his/her Demon Sword to deliver the final blow to the duo. "Now then…"

Maka held him close to say her last words before they would meet their end. "Soul… I'm sorry. This is my fault. All of it." She apologized, but Maka's pleading voice went unheard as Soul already lost consciousness.

Like a blessing, before Chrona could cut them down, a dark black blade busts through the door and piercing through the surprised Chrona's torso.

"Huh? My body! How did it get there?"

Maka shot her head up with a startled look seeing what just occurred and suddenly beside her the door began to crack until a boot destroys it, kicking the Meister's chest sending the boy off the scythe thru the other side of the church rumbling and tumbling. As the figure entered the church, Maka instantly recognized the person.

"Professor Stein!" Maka says in a mixture of shock and relief until she realized the black blade looked similar. "Wait a minute, if you're here, then the blade must be…"

"Your Papa is here!"

Maka's father changed to human form standing face forward with broad shoulders and all to impress his daughter. _How was it Maka? Burn an image of your father's gallant and unselfishness into your mind!_

Death-Scythe's confident smirk faded as he turn to see his daughter is not even paying attention to him while Professor Stein takes off his lab coat to cover Soul's body.

_She's wasn't watching!_

"Professor, is Soul going to be alright?" She desperately asks the older Meister.

"I applied first aid, but the wound is pretty serious. He needs proper treatment or he won't make it." Stein told her bluntly.

"But I have to admit though, even for a kid that was over faster than I expect it would." Death-Scythe said out loud staring at the child lying on the floor. He also said it in all confidence that the child couldn't have survived being stabbed in the chest so gruesomely and in other cases, he would be right to believe that.

But soon the Demon Weapon would realize he wasn't facing any ordinary foe as the pink-haired Meister got back on his feet with his right hand holding his left arm looking a bit fearful by what should have been the end of him.

"I hardened around the wound and stopped the bleeding." Ragnarok informed him before popping out of his back again, "Now say thank you!"

"Th-Thank you."

"Where's the 'very much'? You ungrateful motherfu…!" Unsatisfied, Ragnarok launched at Chrona again.

"Ouch, please that hurts! Stop!"

"This is your own fault!"

"Ow!"

Death-Scythe titled his head, "Huh?" Not only the kid wasn't even hurt (let alone dead), but he was seeing a big black thing coming from the kid's back and banging its gloved fist on the child's noggin.

"I never thought in my wildest dreams that my first trip to Italy would be this."

The good guys saw walking thru the empty doorway is an urban teen with an expression that he can't believe what he is seeing.

And another person who can't believe what they're seeing is Maka and it's not referring to the duo she just fought. _Hero?_

"And what the hell is _that_?" Hero asked pointing at the Demon Sword.

"Ah, great more company." Ragnarok sneers while he continues tormenting Chrona.

_This is fucking crazy. _Hero thought. _But yet…_

In the corner of his eye, Hero viewed Soul on the cold floor wrapped in Stein's coat not awake and thought for a second that the worst has come to past. Hero felt relieved as he seen Soul chest go up and down, even though it was in a slower pace than normal. Despite not being friendly with Soul for various reasons, he doesn't like anyone dying on his watch.

Not even Maka… Who he's very pissed off at right now. So pissed that he hasn't glance at her at all as he feels he may say something that even he knows is not appropriate at this time.

Stein puffed his cigarette before answering, _"_Students…_ That_ is the reason why Shibusen was founded."

"The reason why the Academy was founded?" Maka repeated. "Is he… a Kishin?" Maka guessed.

"Technically no, but he's one step away." He retorts remembering the conversation he had with Lord Death in Death Room before leaving for the mission.

_*Flashback Starting*_

"_I ask of you Stein, take Death-Scythe and stop the Demon Sword from awakening to a Kishin."_

"_That is the reason you brought me back to Shibusen, ultimately. Consider it done."_

"_One last thing – Hero will be accompanying you as well."_

_Stein's expression didn't change as he heard the surprising addition to the mission. He knows firsthand that the teen is strong and is getting stronger by the minute, but Hero is fully committed to fatherhood and he has the instinct of a survivor, not a killer, which is why never bother use his scythe when they battled._

"… _You're betting a lot on this kid aren't you?"_

"_On the contrary Stein, I know you and Death-Scythe can handle yourselves, but I just want him to observe and understand what we're up against with his own eyes. I'm depending on you, Stein. We cannot allow Kishin to rise and plague this world again."_

_*Flashback Ending*_

"Now then…" Stein stood up, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, "We have one more job to do."

"Yeah!" Death-Scythe transformed into plain black scythe with the handle resembling a cross for Stein to grab his snaith and be set for battle.

"Stand back, kid. You did your part, but this is our fight now." Stein says to the younger father.

"No problem." He responds backing off leaning against the wall. _Now I can see you fight seriously._ "But you better not lose Stein or it'll make me look bad losing to you."

"Sure thing." Stein waved him off.

"Your part?" Maka murmured wondering what he exactly done.

Hero sighed tiredly. "Who the fuck you think drove 88 miles per hour in a country he's never been in withstanding your father yelling in his ear about his 'precious baby girl' to make sure you two don't die?" Hero deadpanned.

The older father blushed rubbing the back of his head embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Meanwhile on the other side the church…

"Hey, are you doing standing around for? If you don't your head out of your ass, I'mma wake you up every hour on the hour, got it?" Ragnarok threatened while poking and pinching its Meister's nose.

"No, don't do that!" Chrona begged, struggling to get the Demon Sword away from his nose. "The circles under my eyes would come back again! I don't know how to deal with dark circles!"

Medusa seeing how things are suddenly developing, instead of being worried, she was intrigued. "Shibusen's strongest soldier and Death-Scythe. This should be a good test to see how long Chrona will last."

"_Get them, Chrona._" Medusa ordered mentally and Demon Sword's shenanigans stopped as it went back inside and into Weapon form.

"Spirit, can you defend against the Demon Sword?" Stein asked needing know what his limitations would be in this fight before it begins.

"Who do you think I am? I'm my baby's Papa!" Scythe responded feeling offended that his former partner is questioning his abilities.

_Former partner…_

"How many years has it been since we teamed up like this, friend?" Scythe questioned.

"Ha, ha, ha, we're getting old are we, friend?" Stein retorts.

"I haven't aged a bit," Scythe denials, "but I can't say the same about you."

Chrona made the first move charging at the older duo thrust first with Demon Sword.

"I never seen someone with a screw stuck in their head before! I don't know how to deal with someone like that!"

"Kill him! Kill them all!" Ragnarok told him.

Chrona swung and Stein blocks the attack with the cross part of the snaith. Stein paid attention closely as he seen the sword beginning to vibrate and used the cross to flip him/her over snapmare style on the floor.

"Soul Force!" He shouted taking his left hand and releasing his soul wavelength onto Chrona's stomach.

"Stein can use his soul wavelength directly, too." Maka reminded herself. "He could actually cause some damage that way."

"Hurts like a bitch, don't it?" Hero called out to the opponent knowing perfectly well how that technique feels. But then he gasped as he saw the kid coughing up blood... but to his surprise, it wasn't red. _Is that… black blood? _

"One more!" Stein said surging from his hand again, but suddenly he felt a spark pain in his lower back like he's been knifed.

"What?" He turned around and saw that a black spike penetrated him and where the spike came from.

"The blood that was spilled from earlier?" The Professor figured out replaying the time when Death-Scythe stabbed Chrona and the Soul Force just now. He knew now using Soul Force has consequences and had to be careful.

But things would get worse as Ragnarok hardens the drops of blood into little balls and floated around Stein.

"Bloody Needle!" The droplets changed to needles and extended to pierce Stein and he luckily leaped out of the way.

"Professor!" Maka yelled worriedly.

"He's using his blood as a weapon? How is an ability like that possible?"

_What he said. _The openmouthed Hero thought.

"He's a Demon Sword, created because of the overhunting of souls." Stein said. "If we don't stop him here, he'll undoubtedly become a Kishin. Additionally, with the Meister and Demon Sword's soul…" Stein uses his Soul Perception to see the uniqueness of the big hot pink 'X' marked soul wavelength.

"The Weapon's soul is the dominant one and you get the feeling that kid is being bullied into using it. Momentarily, the bullyee still has strength left to fight back against the bullyer, but when it consumes his soul completely, it becomes dangerous.

Stein's evaluation made Hero wonder about Chrona. _If that was the case, then this kid is someone's underling. And highly doubt the Demon Sword is the puppet master._

"Also," He says seeing something very suspicious circling the child's soul, "what is that snake coiling around him?"

"If you get me hit with that technique again, I am put thumbtacks in your shoes!" Ragnarok vowed angrily while fish hooking Chrona.

"Oh, no! I don't know how to deal with something sticking to my feet! I couldn't even go outside!" Chrona retorted.

The two stopped their quarreling as they saw Stein approaching them and Ragnarok used Bloody Needle to stop him in his tracks, but the Meister dodged every single one of them.

"Waaaa!" Chrona thrusts his sword forward out of fright and Stein uses his scythe and upper body strength to push away the kid easily.

"So this is his fighting style with a Weapon, huh?" Hero said studying him. _That boy has no shot of beating Stein straight up and the same type of move won't work twice._

"Yeah, I get it." Maka starting to noticed it too. "He alternatively guards with Papa as a shield and immediately with his left land…"

"Soul Force!" Nailing Chrona in his stomach again, pushing him right out of the open doorway like a ragdoll.

"Basic, predictable, and effective." Hero said impressed.

"Wow." Maka gaped at the power of her teacher.

The droplets surrounded Stein again and extended their spikes, but once again the Professor avoids it, running out of the church to finish the job. But the man would walk right into a trap as he saw a droplet staring dead at him.

"A time-lag attack?"

"They set him up!" Hero realized.

"Die you fuckin' screwball!" The still recovering Ragnarok hollered with a hatred tone.

"Dodge it!" Maka shouted alarmingly.

Stein ever so wanted to do what the girl said, but unfortunately the stab wound in his lower back from Bloody Needle earlier was kicking in. The spike pushed forward aiming for Stein's skull and all the Meister could do is move his head, but from up close, he couldn't completely dodge the attack as it sliced the right side of Professor's forehead, destroying his glasses in the process.

"Professor!" Maka called out after seeing drops of Stein's red blood hitting the concrete.

_Damn, anybody lesser than Stein would've been a goner for sure._ Hero grunted.

"Pigyaiyaaaaa!"

The Demon Sword wasn't done as it spread even more of the spilled blood around the duo for the final attack.

"This is the end, screwball!" It declared.

"I'm gonna dissect now!" Stein said in his way of welcoming the challenge. "Spirit!"

"Right!" Death-Scythe answered already knowing what they're going to do next.

Franken started rotating the Scythe in a very fast motion matching the speed of the droplets circling them.

"Bloody Needle!" As the black spikes headed towards Stein…

"Experimental Ectoplasm!" The Meister called out slamming the bottom of the snaith on the ground and out of nowhere, a big marshmallow like blob with a bolt on its head appeared, protecting him from the bloodied spikes.

"Oh, my! This is too much for my skin!" The blob complained.

Hero and Maka were in shock.

"Did that blob talked just now…?"

"Uh-huh…"

"GUYPAIII! He blocked it?" Ragnarok became so irate that it took its eye off the opponent for a second and when it looked back, it only seen the scythe standing up with no Meister in sight.

"Eh? Where did the screwball go?" The Demon sword looked side-to-side and finally upward to see Stein front flipping in the air and dropped an axe kick on the top of Chrona's skull which help didn't matters at all as Chrona was already rattled when he was hit with the second Soul Force.

"Damn it! He scrambled his brain!" Ragnarok cursed looking at its Meister's condition. "Hurry up and snap out of it! If we take one more hit from his soul wavelength we're gonna lose!"

But for Chrona, "I can see planets… I don't know how to deal with planets…" the lights were on, but no one's home.

Franken Stein ran in putting his two palms and let it rip.

"Double Palm Soul Force! Twin Spears!" He hit to Chrona's stomach for the third time, sending the younger Meister several feet away.

As the black blood spewed out of Chrona's mouth and stomach (due to Ragnarok not being able to protect itself), the Maka became concerned of what will happen next. "The needles will come out again!" She tried to warn them.

"That's not gonna happened." Hero disagreed.

He turned out to be right as the blood didn't turn into needles and hit the ground like normal as Chrona and Ragnarok are knocked out.

"He's right, it's over." Stein announced. "It's sad, but you had to be stopped."

"Well, I guess that's it." Medusa says disappointedly. "Seems I have more testing to do."

Back down below, as it looked like everything has come to a close, the good guys' were in for a surprise as Chrona's hand unexpectedly began to twitch looking like the Demon Sword wasn't ready to throw in the towel.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" But the teen would scream in agony as the black snake inside went out of his mouth and needles rapidly came in and out of the Meister's body.

"Holy shit! The fuck is wrong with him?" Hero asked in shock.

"He's going through soul rejection." Stein answered.

"I see now." Maka said using Soul Perception. "Their souls were united until a moment ago and now it's out of whack."

"That's your limit." The witch said coldly lowering itself down from the moon as she now has to go retrieve her guinea pig. "Soul Protect, cancel."

"!" Both Maka and Stein sensed a new soul appeared and what they were sensing is terrifying.

"It's another soul! I don't know where it came from, but I can feel it!" Maka trembled.

"I feel it too… it's a witch." Stein confirmed looking up at the dark sky.

_No way! _

After hearing Stein's last words, Death-Scythe and Hero immediately look up at they were seeing and saw a figure on a broomstick, but what the Weapons couldn't see what the Meisters can is a massive purple soul wavelength with vector arrows hanging off it.

Hero looked back at Maka and checked out how much she's sweating and trembling in fear. Just like the time she saw Stein's soul. Than that means…

_Her soul wavelength must be just as or if not bigger than Stein… _Hero concluded. _I guess Soul Perception is a gift – and a curse._

"A witch?" Death-Scythe exclaimed.

"Yes and very powerful." Stein said. "And I'm certain she's the one that put the Demon Sword inside of the child's body too."

Hero didn't know why, but he started to feel anger towards her after hearing that.

"That's a witch's soul? Then how…?" The shivering Maka wondered. "How wasn't I able to feel such a powerful soul…?

"Soul Protect." The Professor answered.

"Soul Protect?"

"It's advanced magic some witches can use. A technique that suppresses their soul wavelengths and make them come off as human beings."

"That's a real witch? Mama had to defeat something like that to turn Papa into a Death Scythe?"

"Inexcusable. Chrona is so pathetic." The mother said trashing her own son. "I will have to punish him when we get home."

"Nake snake, cobra, co-bra… Nake snake, cobra, co-bra…" Medusa recited her magic words, stirring up something big. "But before I go, all of you… _will be punished too_."

"Vector Arrow!"

Hero and Maka were forced to look on helplessly when the witch released a series of black arrows heading their way. With his game face on, Stein twirled Scythe, got into a stance, and-

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

"Witch Hunter!" The pairing's version of this technique was able to go four different directions and cut down all of the arrows, saving them.

"Impressive. Time to call it a day." She says extending her right arm and the snake tattoo came to life and grabbed Chrona with its mouth and all of them flew away.

"Hold on!" Half of Death-Scythe's leaped out in protest.

"No. Leave her be." Stein told him turning back to the church. "I'm more worried about Soul."

Inside it, Maka is getting teary-eyed staring at her unconscious partner who put his life on the line for her. The life she put at risk for her own curiosity.

_Soul…_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her left shoulder, she turned back to see her father kneeled down behind her, giving the support that she's needs right now. Like any good father would.

"Papa…"

"Come on, Maka, let's go home."

"I'll get the car." Hero says as he rushes out of the church, avoiding contact with Maka and the two men as he started to feel upset again. And it's not about what went down, but the reasons why he's here in the first place.

_Now I know why you sent me here, Death. And I'm not stupid. Witches or not - it's still similar to the streets. This game… This life… There's no love in it and it don't love you back._

**Hero going international? Check. Sexual themes? Check. Witches? Check. Fights? Check. Chrona? Check. And yes, Chrona is a male in this story… or is he…? Nah, he's male. Review people!**


End file.
